Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum
by lucky14now
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort members of the Black family reunite to protect their children and charges. Together they will restore the Ancient and Noble House of Black while preparing for the return of a foe.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I simply play with the characters. Beta'ed by Astro 2009, who did an awesome job with it.**

Prologue

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The loud pounding resonated through the small ranch style house.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It came again, this time waking two of the three inhabitants in the household. Theodore 'Ted' Tonks sat up in bed, his eyes lidded and heavy as the pounding came again. Next to him his wife was more alert and grabbed for the wand on the bed stand.

"Ted get Nymphadora," At the mention of his daughter, Ted was now alert and grabbing for his own wand.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

They started moving around the room cautiously. Shouting followed the banging, "Andy, Andy! Come on wake up!" Both Ted and Andromeda Tonks stopped moving at the voice, recognizing it as Andromeda's younger sister.

Ted growled. "What did that bastard do this time?" he muttered under his breath.

"Ted, enough," Andy chastised her husband. "She won't leave him and it is not illegal in our world," Andy said with a glare though it was directed at the wizarding world, not her husband. "Check on Nymphadora before you meet me downstairs," she said as the pounding came again followed by more shouting.

Andromeda hurried out of the bedroom and to the front door. As she approached it, she heard crying and cooing. She flung the door open and was shocked to see her beautiful younger sister with black eye and split lip. Unfortunately that did not shock her anymore- what did was seeing her young nephew crying in his mother's arms.

"Narcissa?" Andromeda said as she looked from her sister to her nephew to the trunk behind her.

"The worthless bastard tried to curse Draco," Narcissa replied with a growl before hushing Draco again. Andromeda moved aside and allowed Narcissa to enter. She took Draco from her sister.

"Go into the kitchen and help yourself. "I'll be down when I put Draco in the crib," Andromeda spoke taking Draco into her arms. Andromeda Tonks left her sister on her own and brought the one-year-old up the stairs and was met by her husband.

"Nymphadora's fine, still sleeping," Ted said before eyeing Draco. "She brought Draco?" he questioned.

"And a trunk," Andromeda said with a small smile before she frowned again. "She needs to be healed."

"I'll take Draco and put him in Harry's crib. Go help your sister," Ted said, leaning in to take the now calm one-year-old in his arms. Andromeda smiled softly at her husband and leant in giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her and she turned and went to meet her sister in the kitchen.

"I've never seen you drink whiskey. Is it not beneath you?" Andromeda quipped to her younger sister as she walked into the kitchen.

"I spent eight years being beaten for the sake of keeping up appearances," Narcissa replied with a glare but ended in low tones. "I don't care anymore." Andromeda paused, taking in her sister's appearance, looking past the familiar wounds she had healed more times than she could count over the years. Narcissa usually showed up without a hair out of place and nose upturned despite the injuries. This time her hair was all over, sticking up on the left side while flat on the right side. She was dressed in a pink silk nightgown with matching slippers. Well… one matching slipper - the other was missing.

Andromeda sighed and took a seat across from her sister at the table. "I'm sorry that was harsher than I meant it to be." She pulled out her wand and started casting a diagnostic spell to make sure Lucius had not caused any permanent damage, though he usually avoided that. "Do you want to tell me what happened this time?"

Narcissa sighed. "Lucius came home from something with the Dark Lord."

Andromeda nodded, that was usually when it happened. Lucius apparently thought he was more of man after being tortured by the Dark Lord by beating or cursing his wife.

"Only this time was different," Narcissa's voice hitched. Andromeda stopped waving her wand and looked at her sister in concern; Narcissa was usually detached when she spoke of Lucius, not nervous. "He was completely drunk and raging about the Dark Lord falling."

Andromeda stopped in shock, "What?" she shouted before remembering herself and quieting her voice.

"What's wrong?" Ted said as he came speeding around the corner into the kitchen. He slowed down and lowered his wand when he saw only the two women.

"Ted," Narcissa greeted with a nod before gesturing to her face to get her sister back on track. "It's true. To an extent I saw his mark, after I knocked him out. It's faded to almost nothing. Any way he was raging and hit me as usual but then Draco woke and started crying. Lucius lost it when Draco wouldn't stop. He tried to use the cruciatis curse on him. I threw a vase at his head," Narcissa said rather matter of factly.

"I told you watching rugby would come in handy," Ted commented. Narcissa gave a brief smile. "I won't let him hurt my son," Narcissa said vehemently as Andromeda finished healing her. Now all that was left was to clean the blood away. "I'm leaving him!" Narcissa said with finality, though before anything else could be said another frantic banging came at the Tonks' front door.

"ANDY! TED!" was heard from the direction of the door where the pounding strated up again.

"That's Sirius," Ted said before rushing to the front door. He threw it open to find his wife's cousin with torn robes and smears of ashes on his face, holding a familiar baby and baby bag. The little one was crying fiercely and clinging to his godfather. "Sirius! What happened?" Ted exclaimed at the disheveled sight and hysterical one-year-old.

"He killed Lily and James! Wormtail! Dumbledore's trying to take Harry! Are the wards up?" Sirius's words came out in a jumbled rush.

Ted held up his hands. "Sirius, calm down and come inside," Ted spoke patiently and soothingly. "The wards are up." Ted placed an arm on Sirius's shoulders and ushered him into the Tonks' home.

"Daddy, what's going on?" A small voice said from the stairs before a squeal followed. "Uncle Siri! Harry!" The little girl with bright pink hair ran from the stairs and hugged Sirius around the legs. "You smell funny. Aw, what's wrong little Harry?" Nymphadora cooed to the little baby boy. Harry quieted in response and Ted nodded for Sirius to hand Harry to Nymphadora.

"Nymy," the little boy said quietly, causing the girl's hair to turn dark red. The little boy giggled and started to calm in the girl's arms.

"Sirius, what's going?" came the voice of Andromeda who was now standing in the entryway of the living room with a still-bloodied Narcissa.

"Auntie Narcy?" Nymphadora questioned from her spot holding baby Harry on the couch, looking at the blood on her aunt's face.

"Narcissa?" Sirius questioned, blinking owlishly in surprise. Narcissa straightened and held her high head while nodding to her stunned cousin.

"Dora, will you take Harry up to his crib and stay with him and Draco for a bit?" Andromeda cut in before anything could be said. "We need to have some grown up time," she said, ushering her daughter up the stairs while glancing worriedly at Sirius who managed to look stunned while tears were on his face. "Ted get Sirius a drink and make sure he does NOT leave," Andromeda said as she helped her young daughter up the stairs and into the nursery that was set up for Harry when the Potters visited.

"Why don't you read a story to Harry?" Andromeda suggested to her daughter. Her hair turned to a bright turquoise at the suggestion and she nodded eagerly. Andromeda placed Harry in the crib next to the now awake Draco. Draco and Harry starred at each other then both started babbling before they quieted and just starred once again. Nymphadora picked _Tales of the Beedle the Bard_ and flipped to a story. Both boys turned to Nymphadora, and Andromeda left the room seeing they were okay.

* * *

Andromeda paused before once again entering the kitchen. She heard Ted arguing with Sirius, trying to get him to stay seated while Narcissa was blessedly remaining quiet instead of her usual barbed comments.

"Enough Sirius!" Andromeda reproached him as she turned the corner into the kitchen. "Now do you want to explain to us what happened to Lily and James?" She forced herself to remain calm as Sirius's eyes teared up at the mention of their friends' names. "Last I remember you were their secret keeper?" Her tone was harsh as she spoke the words.

"I was," Sirius croaked. "But a month ago we all decided to switched to Peter." He growled out the name. "We thought I could serve as a diversion. I went over to the Potter's tonight to celebrate with them." Sirius paused to gather himself before continuing.

"The house was blown apart," his voice caught. "Part of the upstairs was missing. I ran inside and Jam.. James was lying dead in the hallway. Harry was screaming upstairs so I left James to get to him." His voice was breaking as he spoke. Andromeda and Ted both had tears in their eyes while Narcissa sat stoically. "Lily, oh Gods, Lily was laying dead in front of Harry's crib and the wall was blown out of Harry's room. Harry was standing in his crib crying, trying to reach her." Sirius was crying again as he relieved the finding of his godson. "Harry was bleeding from that odd lightning bolt wound on his forehead and there was a pile of black smoking robes across from him."

Narcissa's head snapped up at the lightning bolt comment but she stayed quiet as Sirius continued his study.

"I picked him up and cleared the blood away. That was the odd part –it stopped bleeding almost immediately. I heard the door slam and picked him up and ran down the stairs with my wand out, but it was Hagrid. He… he tried to take Harry from me. He kept saying Dumbledore needed Harry. That I had to hand Harry over before I did something I would regret. He just kept repeating Dumbledore needed Harry," Sirius said with a growl, angry over the accusation that he would hurt his godson.

"Why would Dumbledore want Harry and how did he even know it happened?" Ted asked Sirius with a questioning glance. Like most muggleborns he held the Headmaster on a pedestal.

"Dumbledore…" Sirius paused and his voice hardened. "Dumbledore has been making questionable decisions about the war. James and Lilly haven't trusted him for a while which is why we had Alice Longbottom perform the Fidelius Charm. He apparently has a spy in the Death Eaters."

"But to become a Death Eater you have to kill someone." Narcissa spoke for the first time since Sirius began his story.

Sirius glared at her in response, "Why are you here, Princess?"

Andromeda snapped at him before Sirius could respond. "Use your eyes, Sirius!"

"What? Lucius not the prince you thought?" Sirius snarked, taking in the blood, in no mood to be charitable.

"Sirius!" This time it was Ted that rebuked him.

Sirius lowered his head, "My apologies, but why are you here? The last I knew you cut ties with Andromeda."

"I never cut ties with her. I just kept quiet about. I've visited her and Ted here and she's healed me whenever Lucius-" she growled the name, "-decides I make a good… what's the word, Ted?"

"Punching bag," Ted growled with distaste.

"Yes. Well, tonight he seemed to believe the Dark Lord had fallen and beat me before trying to curse Draco."

"What do you mean believed? There is nothing left in that room except Harry, Lilly, and Harry's crib," Sirius asked.

"Lucius's mark is still present," Narcissa said calmly. "It's based on runes and charms and I know runes." Sirius nodded at that well aware that Narcissa was a Runes mistress. "If the Dark Lord had died, the mark would have left Lucius's skin completely. Was there a body or his wand?"

"No, just a burnt pile of robes. The aura coming off the robes was sickening," Sirius added as almost an afterthought. "I need to get Harry out of here."

He moved to stand but was stopped by Andromeda who placed her hands on his shoulders. "You don't need to do anything tonight. Rest here tonight both of you." Andromeda said to both Sirius and Narcissa.

Sirius took a bit more convincing but eventually capitulated to Andromeda's wishes. He chose to sleep on the couch while allowing Narcissa the guest bedroom. Sirius sighed as he sat heavily on the couch. His thoughts turned to his friend Mooney.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly to himself before he broke down crying. He stood and lit his wand softly and made his way to Ted's liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of the strongest proof he could find- it ended up being a bottle of Bacardi 151 rum. He made a face at the liquor but opened the bottle and quickly downed a gulp.

* * *

"Oh Shite!" Ted sprayed coffee across the paper he was reading.

"What?" Andromeda said, rushing to her husband's side. They were in the kitchen fixing tea while Sirius was passed out cold on the couch. Ted scougified the paper before handing it over to his wife. The titled of the lead article glared out at her; _POTTERS MURDERED; SON, HAILED AS BOY-WHO-LIVED, KIDNAPPED! SIRIUS BLACK WANTED; BOUNTY 10,000 GALLEONS!_

"Wake Sirius's sorry arse up while I get Narcy," Andromeda said as she left the kitchen throwing the paper down on the table.

Ted moved into the living room where his cousin-in-law was out like a light. He thought about ways to wake the drunken fool. An envenerate would do the job but Ted figured a lesson would be more appropriate given Sirius's responsibility for Harry now. He conjured a bucket of ice cold water and grinned. He cast a noise dampening charm around the room so as not to wake the children and dumped the water bucket and all on to the dog. Sirius jumped off the couch into the air with his wand at the ready and bucket on his head. His wand glowed red with a spell before Ted spoke from off to the side.

"It helps if you can actually see what you're cursing," Ted calmly spoke. Sirius whipped the bucket off his head and growled, reminiscent of his animagus form. Ted held up a hand to silence him before speaking in a tone filled with more venom than Sirius had ever heard from the man. "I know you've just lost a piece of your life but you have a responsibility to that child upstairs. Getting hammered into oblivion is no longer an option for you. Especially with this." Ted thrust the paper into Sirius's hands.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Andromeda moved softly up the stairs and to the guest room. She knocked but received no answer and opened the door partially sticking her head in but found the room empty. She moved down a door to the nursery and found Narcissa sitting in a rocking chair watching the two one-year-old boys. Harry was sitting up looking at a stuffed stag that was prancing around the crib ramming the sides every once in awhile. Draco was giggling like mad at the stag.

Narcissa looked up with a small smile, "Draco was crying. Harry did that," she gestured to the stag prancing around the crib, entertaining her son. She had a look of awe on her face as she watched the one-year-old concentrate his magic on the stag.

Andromeda spoke softly, "He's been doing magic almost since he came out of the womb. It scared the hell out of Lily and James." Her voice caught at the mention of the Potters.

"That explains the rune scar," Narcissa said in a quiet voice almost as an afterthought.

Andromeda gasped. "A rune scar!" She looked sharply at her youngest sister. "I know I do not know as much about runes as you but those are supposed to be legend."

"Yes, yes, the last known person with a rune scar was Merlin," Narcissa said with a wave of her hand. "However I suspect more than just Merlin had a rune scar- the founders perhaps. It was rumored that Slytherin and Ravenclaw may have had them. Either way there is no doubt in my mind that is a rune scar. Little Harry Potter has been marked with a rune of power. He is going to be able to tap into an untold amount of power. After all, the most powerful gods and goddess throughout history have been marked with the thunderbolt," Narcissa trailed off.

Andromeda looked pensive before softly saying, "No wonder Dumbledore wants him."

Narcissa's head turned to look at her sister for the first time since she entered the room, "That would be very bad." Andromeda's reply was cut off by a very loud yell from downstairs.

The stag stopped prancing as the yell startled little Harry and made Draco cry. Harry turned towards the open door with a smile, "Pa'foo." he said in his little voice.

"Yes Harry, Padfoot," Andromeda said with exasperation before moving over to the crib and lifting Harry out into her arms. "We have a problem," she said turning to Narcissa who took Draco into her arms shushing him.

"What's happened?"

"Sirius is wanted for murder and kidnapping and there is a bounty out for him," Andromeda sighed.

This time Narcissa gasped. "With a bounty he'll go straight to Azkaban."

"I know, we need a plan," Andromeda said and together they changed the boys and then took them downstairs.

* * *

"Sirius needs to leave the country, as does Narcissa!" Andromeda spoke, ending the hectic discussions going every which way in the kitchen. The two one-year-olds' heads were ping-ponging back and forth from the adults talking.

"What? Why do_ I_ need to leave the country?" Sirius asked incredulous, upsetting Harry in his arms with his tone.

"Sirius, use that brain that is somewhere in your head," Narcissa snapped, causing Draco to cringe and reach a little fist up to his mum's face. Narcissa took his hand and gave it a little kiss before turning back to Sirius. "You're an auror what have you all been doing to Death Eaters as soon as you arrest them now?

"We throw them in Azkaban for a few days until trial," Sirius muttered.

"And if Dumbledore wants control of Harry, do you really think it will be that hard to make you disappear in Azkaban? The _Daily Prophet_ has practically declared you the Potters' murderer. He isolated Remus from you and as a werewolf, he won't be able to take Harry anyways. The Longbottoms are still in hiding. You are the only one with a viable claim to Harry right now." Andromeda summarized the situation. "Once you're in another country, preferably one that allies with the Blacks, you can prove your innocence from asylum."

"And I need to be out of Lucius's reach," Narcissa said.

"And what country is that going to be?" Ted said pointing out a flaw in the plan. Most allies of the Blacks were pureblood maniacs. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Sirius smiled a decisively evil smile.

"Narcissa, what does Lucius do when he's hungover?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa snorted, "He's probably still passed out and when he does wake up he'll be with whatever mistress he's with this week." She didn't sound bitter –more resigned or even relieved.

"Good. You're going to open an account at Gringotts under Narcissa Black and transfer all of Lucius's vaults into it except for a single knut in each vault. Then as head of the Black family I'm going to divorce you from the bastard for line theft."

"Sirius, you're not the head of the Black family. Walburga burned you from the tapestry just like myself," Andromeda said quietly.

"My dear old bitch of a mother," -Sirius was smacked by both Andromeda and Narcissa for his language before he could continue-"may have burned me from the tapestry but I wasn't disinherited. My father had only two boys and no nephews. He didn't want one of your husbands inheriting the Black family. Regulus was made the heir while I was left on in case anything happened to him. I could have taken the Headship anytime this past year since Regulus's death but I didn't want it. If it will help us help Harry, I'll take it."

Suddenly Narcissa started giggling like a schoolgirl, "Aunt Walburga's going to have a heart attack." Andromeda joined at that comment and Sirius smiled stupidly. Ted looked at the family members wondering if he should take the children and run lest the Black family madness get them too.

Ted cleared his throat, "Back to where you're going to go…"

"Bulgaria," Sirius answered.

"Bulgaria?" Narcissa asked.

"The Krums," Andromeda said realization dawning on her. "They're a relatively light family with no love for Dumbledore or the Malfoys."

"Vladimir and I have worked together as aurors. He'll welcome us." Sirius said.

"Narcissa and Sirius need to get to Gringotts as soon as possible," Andromeda said. "I'll call Vladimir while you're doing that."

* * *

An hour later Sirius, holding Harry, and Narcissa, holding Draco, stepped through the floo at auror headquarters in the Bulgarian Magical Ministry.

"Sirius." A tall thin man with a goatee in dark blue robes greeted him with a strong handshake.

"Vladimir," Sirius greeted with warmth. "I'm sure you remember my cousin, Narcissa Black and this is her son Draco." Sirius's introduction was smoothly given, with all the pomp and circumstance his parents drilled into him, surprising Narcissa.

"One cannot forget a beautiful woman like Narcissa Black," Vladimir said and took her offered hand and brought it to her lips. It had been years since the two had met at a Black party for the winter solstice; in fact they had still been in school. Narcissa remembered a lanky young man who needed to grow into his limbs. He had grown into them -he was handsome in a rugged sort of way with dark closely cropped hair, dark eyes, and a curved nose; the opposite of Lucius.

"Horn dog," Sirius muttered causing Vladimir to send him a smirk.

"If you vill follow me, I'll show you to my office. Vhere Miss Black can make herself comfortable vhile ve deal vith you," Vladimir said with another smirk at Sirius.

"Thank you Auror Krum," Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Please call me Vladimir," the man said and led them to his office. "Make yourself at home." He gestured around the rather spacious office.

"You got promoted?" Sirius asked, with a raised eyebrow as he looked around the room. There were various awards for service to the Ministry and pictures of some of his comrades, including one of Sirius, Vladimir, and James. Behind his desk was a large leather chair that Narcissa promptly sat down in with obvious comfort. She had one boy in each arm. Vladimir pointed to the badge on his robes with a smirk.

"Auror captain," Sirius read. "Bullshit already?"

"Vladimir, hit him for me," Narcissa said offhandedly.

"Gladly ma'am." Vladimir punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"Hey," Sirius rubbed his shoulder. "Not so hard, thank you."

"Come on, Mutt," Vladimir said pushing him by the shoulders, "My bosses are vaiting to take your statement under veritaserum." Sirius nodded as they left Narcissa and the boys in Vladimir's office. Sirius and Vladimir spoke in Vladimir's native tongue as they moved to his superior's office.

Sirius was met with the Head Auror, Emil Ivanov, another auror captain, Yordan Zanev, a potions master and an official stenographer.

"Lord Black take a seat," Emil Ivanov spoke gruffly, standing at attention. Sirius nodded and sat in the chair offered to him. Emil proceeded through a spiel to make the process legal beyond any doubt before asking, "Lord Black vill you take veritaserum?"

"Yes sir," Sirius replied concisely. The potions master verified the veritaserum and then administered the potion to Sirius.

"Name?" Yordan Zanev barked out the question.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius answered in a monotone.

"Date of Birth?" Zanev roughly questioned again.

"September 21, 1959," The same cold monotone reply came from Sirius.

"Were you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater or supporter of Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Administer the antidote," Emil Ivanov spoke with less gruffness than before. Once the fog cleared from Sirius's mind he was greeted by a small smile from Ivanov, "Lord Black, welcome to Bulgaria."

**A/N: **

**So this was posted on fandom for leukemia charity site. They requested it not be published until Dec. 1 but I wanted to wait until I was done or very nearly done with Thanks to a Snake. It was published under the title A Foreign Harry. So this is just the short prologue not sure if I'm going to start the next chapter in first year or fourth yet but it will be for the most part complete different from cannon unlike Thanks to a Snake. **

**Add on- (this might re update the story sorry) If anyone has the artistic ability or photoshop ability to send me a picture for the story featuring Fleur and Harry I'd appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**AM**

**P.S. I'm going to try and get a beta for this one so chapter might be slow.**


	2. Eleven Years Later

**Disclaimer: Shockingly I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I made Harry and Draco Viktor's age. Also this was Beta'ed by the fabulous Aunt Ginny Potter. Any mistakes were added after she went through it by myself. **

The Quaffle shot into Harry's hand. Viktor took the lead position and shot out in front of Harry and Draco. Harry sent a bullet pass to Draco as a defender closed in on him. Draco pushed off his broom, and it moved lower as he jumped over a defender. He caught Harry's pass blind and grabbed his broom moving it under his legs. Viktor cleared a path using his bulk, Draco dropped in behind him, followed directly by Harry. Harry shot forward and elbowed a defender out of the way. Draco shot over Viktor and faked a shot while the keeper shot to the left. Draco dropped the Quaffle down to Viktor. Viktor pulled back his arm and rocketed a shot to the far right goal. The Quaffle sailed through.

"BULGARIA SCORES! The U-18 Bulgarians take the lead!" The announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd. The South African keeper threw the Quaffle out to his far chaser.

"Potter INTERCEPTS!"

Harry took the Quaffle back down the pitch. He flattened himself against his Nimbus 2000. A Bludger flew past him. He barrel rolled out of the way. A South African chaser was closing on him.

"Harry, man on!" Viktor shouted. Harry abruptly pulled up on his broom shooting him over the South African chaser. Viktor came flying in and knocked the chaser off Harry's path. Harry pushed his broom forward, his smaller physique allowing for faster speeds, and the South Africans were left behind. He closed in on the keeper and shot the Quaffle at the right goal. The keeper moved to defend, but Draco shot in from nowhere and punched the Quaffle past the moving keeper and into the center hoop.

"BULGARIA-120; SOUTH AFRICA-100!"

The South African keeper chose a closer target and the chaser shot down the pitch. He was hit by a Bludger but still held onto the Quaffle. Harry chased after him; pushing his broom forward, he closed on the South African chaser and punched the Quaffle from the chaser's hands. Viktor appeared from the side and grabbed the Quaffle, immediately passing to Draco before shooting down the pitch. Draco threw a long pass down the field to Viktor. A South African defender was taken out by a Bludger and Viktor came down with the pass. Viktor shot a rocket strike at the keeper. It bent the keeper's fingers back and sailed through for a score.

"BULGARIA-130; SOUTH AFRICA-100!"

"STANISLAV, FIND THE DAMN SNITCH!" Coach Popov yelled to his players. The South Africans were mounting a successful strike down the pitch. Harry closed on his man but the South African managed a sly pass by dropping the Quaffle below him. Viktor picked up his mark while Harry moved to defend a passing lane. The South African passed, Draco reached for it but missed taking him out of position. He turned on a dime and started chasing down his mark. His mark shot and Draco just got his fingers on the pass knocking it wide allowing Simeon, his keeper, to scoop up the Quaffle.

"Nice, Black!" Popov called out.

Simeon threw the Quaffle out to Viktor, who snatched it out of the sky securing it under his arm. His defender was taken off course by a Bludger. Viktor took the Quaffle down the pitch, his cousin coming into view. Harry shot into front of him taking a Bludger meant for Viktor. Draco came up on his left, Viktor passed to his brother, before shooting forward and colliding with an incoming defender. Draco shot forward with a clear path and saw his seeker, out of the corner of his eye, in a Snitch run. Draco veered off his path and ran parallel with the Snitch run. His seeker was a head, and Draco pulled even with the South African seeker. A Bludger was shot at him by a South African beater. Draco stopped abruptly, jerking his broom up, bringing him out of the way as the Bludger sailed passed him and into the South African seeker. Stanislav now had a clear path, and Draco shot towards the South African goals. The South African beaters scrambled deciding who to shoot a Bludger at, the chaser or the seeker. The beaters hesitated before hitting the Bludger at Stanislav. Stanislav reached his arm out and snagged the Snitch, and the Bludger passed harmlessly through his previous position.

"BULGARIA WINS! 280 TO 100!"

"Bring it in!" Popov yelled to his players. They all floated down, and were greeted by the other players with cheers. "Aright, alright enough," Popov said good naturedly to his team, cutting the celebration short. "Go shake hands and get in the locker room."

The fourteen Bulgarian under eighteen players lined up with smiles on their faces. They met the South African players and shook hands before turning to go into the locker room. They came in with a racket of noise. Their coach watched with a small smile before he cleared his face.

"Sit down!" He barked out. Popov was a big man, standing at six foot five and had a large build for a wizard, being two hundred and twenty pounds of muscle. The former beater had been the U-18 coach for five years now. He handpicked this year's team, with much controversy, considering that the age of three of his chasers was eleven-years-old. He looked at the two brothers and their cousin with glee after their first tryout. Viktor Krum, Draco Black-Krum and Harry Potter were the trifecta of the U-18 Bulgarian team, and held their ground against even the burliest of seventeen-year-olds. Their speed more than made up for the missing bulk of older teens. The two brothers and cousin moved in sync when on the pitch. Popov made it a point to rotate them into games as a line rather than make single substitutions. The Black line, as they were known to by the older players, earned their spots by hard work. They were the first to show up at practices and the last to leave. They also took all the hazing the older players threw at them with ease.

"Alright, boys," Popov said. A throat cleared in the back, "and girl." The lone girl on the Bulgarian team nodded while the boys chuckled. "That game was too close for my liking. Vladislav, if you keep hogging the quaffle when you're in the game, I'll bench you and permanently put Krum in." The sixteen-year-old in question looked putout but nodded. "All my beaters, Ivanovo, Minev, Gargorov, Tonev, you need to keep pressure on opposing chasers." The three boys and one girl nodded in reply to their coach.

"Potter, how's your arm? That last Bludger hurt." Popov asked looking to the skinny but tall eleven-year-old. He was as tall as one of the fourteen-year-olds on the team. Harry slipped his arm guard off and pushed his sleeve up.

His left forearm was a mass of black and blue, "I'm fine." Draco and Viktor rolled their eyes while the rest of the team chuckled.

"Don't let your aunt see that, alright?" Popov said with a small shudder, which caused the whole team to laugh.

"Which one?" Viktor muttered, prolonging the laughter.

"Alright, that's enough. Time to award the Golden Snitch. With fifty of today's points and four assists, plus a nasty Bludger to the arm, Harry Potter!" The coach finished with a flourish. The team hollered their support as Harry took the snitch from Popov's outstretched hand. "Hit the showers and get out of here. You're off 'till Tuesday." The team cheered again, Popov shook his head and walked into his office. Roxana Minev left to go to the girls' locker room before the guys started changing and hitting the showers.

"Harry you ready for your test?" Stanislav Krieva asked Draco and Harry. Stanislav was in his fourth year at Durmstrang Institute and was looking forward to the three Blacks joining him this coming year. Two of the other players looked on in interest, wanting to know the answer as well.

The answer came from Viktor, "He's ready," Viktor said vehemently. Draco nodded, his long blond hair shaking as he did so, while Harry shrugged. Harry, as a half-blood with only a far removed legacy would be tested on magical knowledge and ability the following day, in preparation for entering Durmstrang.

"His father's an auror Captain," Simeon Lothbrov. He was referring to Harry's adoptive father.

"All that means is we all get our arses kicked when we duel with both Sirius and Vladimir," Harry snarked. Viktor and Draco agreed with him.

"Hey, do you ever duel your cousin? She's damn good," Simeon asked. He was going into his final year at Durmstrang, and attended classes with the boys' cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks had begged her parents to allow her to attend Durmstrang, out of a combination of two things. One was seeing Vladimir in action during a family vacation, and the second was the incident with Dumbledore four years ago. Their aunt Andromeda had asked the Durmstrang board for a transfer, and they had agreed based on the Black legacy and her own test.

"Yeah, she usually wins. But Harry can beat her occasionally," Viktor replied. When Simeon looked at Harry in a bit of awe, the younger boy simply shrugged, never having been comfortable with adoring 'fans'. He, along with the rest of his family, would much rather have the Potters back.

Suddenly the door to the locker room was pushed open, "HENRY JAMES BLACK POTTER, GET OUT HERE NOW!" Narcissa Black-Krum's voice echoed in the locker room.

"Oh, shite!" Harry muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Narcissa's voice was heard again. The team laughed at his predicament.

"How does she always get through security?" Radu Gargorov asked aloud.

"She's hot," Petrov Zlanitski replied only to be punched by first Draco, then Viktor, and finally Harry. Petrov was knocked off the bench the three punches, courtesy of Ted Tonks' love of boxing combined with three young and impressionable male relatives.

He laughed it off, putting his hands up in surrender, "I give, I give."

"You better go before she gets angrier," Viktor said.

"I thought we agreed she couldn't get mad at us for Quidditch stunts when we made the team," Harry said as he finished changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

"No, Uncle Sirius and dad agreed," Draco responded. Harry picked up his bag with a resigned sigh.

"I can't really hide from this one, can I?" He said more to himself as he walked out. Aunt Cissy had a way of shrugging off stupid stunts that didn't get them hurt, but the minute they got a bruise, they were in for it.

"Aunt Cissy!" Harry said brightly, wearing an innocent smile on his face as he walked out of the locker room. "I won the game Snitch." Narcissa simply glared at her nephew.

"Nice try Harry," Roxana said, coming out of the other locker room with a chuckle. "See ya' Tuesday," the fifteen year old waved.

"Oh, come on, what do you expect from Quidditch?" Harry said, trying a different route.

"Your test with the Durmstrang board is tomorrow, and need I remind you it was your idea to make it after the Quidditch match?" Narcissa said, taking his arm gently and examining it. Unless it was a grave injury Narcissa refused to allow them to magically heal Quidditch wounds or dueling wounds.

Harry sighed and said in a softer tone, "Aunt Cissy, I'm fine, really, it's my left arm, and it's not even broken. Besides, shouldn't you be reaming Draco? He's the one who left his broom in midair," Harry added.

"Oh, I'm sure he thinks he got away with it," Narcissa replied, giving her nephew a smirk. "Just wait until we get home." Harry shared a conspiratorial smirk with her as it sunk in.

"What's going on?" Both Draco and Viktor asked coming out of the locker room and seeing the shared smirks. It was never a good thing when those two agreed. Both Harry and Narcissa rarely pulled pranks or did anything truly deceiving, but when they did, it was big.

"Oh nothing,, Harry here was just explaining why he voluntarily moved into the path of a Bludger," Narcissa answered. "Now, come on, your aunt and uncle, along with Dora, are here for your test tomorrow." Narcissa said, herding the boys to the nearest floo station in the U-18 stadium. They stepped into the massive fireplace, disappearing in a flash of green.

* * *

"Aunt Andy!" The boys screamed as they came out of the fireplace to be met by their aunt. They bulldozed her in a hug, knocking her over. Nymphadora was nearby laughing with her father at her mom's predicament. Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow at the exhibition before laughing quietly.

"You know, this was cute when you were only thirty pounds," Andy said from under the pile. "Alright, get off of me," Andromeda said. The boys tossed their kits to the sides before getting off their aunt. They helped her up before turning to their other relatives.

"Hey Dora, Uncle Ted," They called before picking up their kits.

"We'll be back in a few," Harry told them before they took off from the entrance hall of the Krum family home and to their rooms. They put their kits away before running back down the two flights of stairs slowing to a walk they hit the lowest flight, lest Narcissa hear them.

They met the rest of their family in their solarium. Narcissa was talking, quietly, with Andromeda, while Dora and Ted were watching a boxing match on television. The solarium was the only room in the house that had electricity. The solarium was a magic free zone allowing the electricity to function normally. Harry, Draco, and Viktor took a seat with Dora and Ted.

"Oh that one hurt," Draco commented watching as the Russian fight landed a particularly nasty jab on the Ukraine fighter.

"So, have you three been keeping up with your boxing, while getting ready for tomorrow?" Ted asked his nephews.

"Yeah. Viktor kicked both our arses yesterday," Harry answered with Draco nodding along.

"Dora," Narcissa prompted, without breaking her conversation with her sister. Nymphadora smiled and swatted Harry on the head. Harry grumbled under his breath while Draco and Viktor laughed.

"Dora, are you going to tell us about Durmstrang yet?" Draco asked eagerly.

"For the hundredth time: no," Dora answered in a long suffering groan. "It's tradition just like the sorting at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but we weaseled that out of dad when we were four," Harry said, laughing. Dora turned to Narcissa with a look.

"They spiked Sirius's drink when they found the key to the liquor cabinet," Narcissa replied.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Andromeda sighed while Ted and Dora laughed loudly and the boys shared a smirk.

"You guys will be fine. You've had your wands since you were seven," Dora said to them, as the Ukraine fighter knocked out the Russian fighter.

"Yeah, no thanks to Dumbles," Draco snarked. Both Harry and Viktor's expressions darkened at Draco's words.

Four years ago, Vladimir and Sirius had applied for a waiver of the underage restriction for Viktor, Draco and Harry. The request went to the International Confederation of Wizards council on underage witches and wizards, as both Draco and Harry were considered to have dual citizenship in Bulgaria and the United Kingdom. Dumbledore was told of the request by a friend on the council and tried to fight the request. That friend was now out of a job, and Dumbledore was off of the ICW, courtesy of the Black family money. Harry, at a closed meeting showed off his use of wandless magic, and, using Sirius's wand the spells he could already cast. Draco and Viktor both showed off their own spells, using Sirius and Vladimir's wands.

Dumbledore tried to fight the request by saying three seven, almost eight-year-olds would not have the maturity to be trusted with a wand. He also threw in the argument that they would be forcing them to grow up too fast. Individual interviews with the boys were given and they were found to have the maturity needed. Memories provided by Sirius, Vladimir, and Narcissa of the boys using their fathers' wands tipped the council in favor of the boys.

The Black family then used their money to receive a hearing by the full International Confederation of Wizards where they brought a restraining order against Dumbledore. They used Dumbledore's continued insistence that both Sirius Black and Narcissa Black-Krum had ties to the Dark Lord. Sirius had been cleared of all charges by the ICW after his Bulgarian interview, and Dumbledore's insistence on his guilt had been wearing on members of the ICW. The Black family also pointed at Dumbledore's allowance of Lucius Malfoy to remain on the board of Hogwarts despite his suspected Death Eater ties as a black mark against Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy just barely avoided a trial by Verisaterum by selling off properties and business to bribe the British Ministry. He was now living the life of a middle class wizard but retained some of his status by keeping his seat on the Hogwarts board.

Dumbledore was stripped of his title and position on the International Confederation of Wizards for bringing false charges. A restraining order was filed against Dumbledore, Andromeda took great pleasure in exploiting that restraining order whenever she had to testify on case as a healer, Dumbledore was confined to a separate office.

"Yes, well, you have nothing to worry about," Dora said, taking their thoughts of four years ago. "The board at Durmstrang is fair, you know all the first, second, and third year spells; and Harry can nearly beat me in a duel and I'm one of the best at Durmstrang."

"That doesn't help me, I'm just barely in, thanks to the combination of me being eleven, a pureblood, a Black, and a Malfoy." Draco said. They all turned to Draco, he had a tendency to feel second best to his cousin. Harry had the power to do wandless magic, though no one outside the family knew of it, and could nearly beat anyone around him in a duel he simply lacked experience. Draco often felt he was expected to do the same.

"Drake, you've beaten Vladimir and Sirius both in duels," Harry said with conviction to his cousin.

"Yeah, because I outsmarted them," Draco snarked. Narcissa looked ready to intervene but Viktor stopped her with a raised hand.

"Yes, you outsmart all of us, except for mother," Viktor said with a nod to Narcissa. "You know theory better than any of us, and Transfiguration is your bitch." Narcissa frowned at his language, but held her tongue. "You didn't win those duels on a fluke; you won them on skill." Viktor said with pride in his voice. Narcissa smiled at her eldest as Draco perked up at his words.

"Draco, you'll be fine," Came a rough voice from behind them. They turned and were greeted by Vladimir and Sirius. Vladimir came up to Draco and laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You have more aptitude for magic than some of my auror recruits. In fact, I would rather have you than my auror recruits." Vladimir said, while looking Draco in the eye. Draco had a wide smile on his face at Vladimir's words, as did Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at her husband of six years.

"Sombody's getting lucky," Both Sirius and Harry said at the same time in a sing-song voice.

"I should've never agreed to let Sirius raise you," Narcissa muttered. The rest of the family laughed aloud.

* * *

Viktor sat with Harry outside their practice room. Harry fidgeted as he sat and pushed himself up and off his chair. He started pacing the hallway, Viktor watched amused from his seat as did the rest of the family.

"Harry you have more of a chance at getting into Durmstrang than I do," Viktor said with a laugh. Harry glared at him as he sent his wand into the air with his magic and began twirling it, a nervous habit. Viktor looked at the wand with admiration, it was a beautiful piece of work.

* * *

They had all gone to get their wands at the same time. Vladimir had taken them to Gregorovitch's Zauberstabe. Gregorovitch was known as the best wand maker and crafter in Eastern Europe. His shop was located in a small Austrian magical village. All six of them had piled into Gregorovitch's shop, that day, for the boys wands.

Viktor, as the eldest, was elected to go first when Gregorovitch came to the front of the shop. Gregorovitch was a short man with long, white hair that spoke in halting words. Gregorovitch eyed Viktor for five minutes before he presented him with a wand. Viktor had given it a try and had made a vase explode. Gregorovitch snatched it back before giving him a second wand. This one was a pale color, with curves along it, and the handle was designed to look like a dragons head. Viktor had taken the wand, and a shower of red sparks shot out and danced around Viktor.

"Hornbeam, 10 ¾ inches, heartstring of Hungarian Horntail," Gregorovitch had said to him, before he handed Viktor a holster made of black dragon hide. After Viktor stepped to the side, Draco was pushed forward by Harry. Harry grinned while Draco gulped, and Gregorovitch winked at Harry conspiratorially. He had taken a wand from a nearby shelf and handed it to Draco. A cannon went off 'Boom' next to Sirius, who jumped about a foot in the air. Gregorovitch took the wand from Draco with a smile on his face. He had picked out another wand and given it to Draco. The new wand was white and looked like a long stiletto. The hilt of the wand had been carved into a unicorn horn. As Draco had taken the wand, a slight hum was heard, and Draco had been filled with a reassuring warmth.

Gregorovitch nodded, "Birch, 10 inches, unicorn hair." He handed Draco a silvery dragon hide holster before he turned to Harry. "Now you." He studied Harry for around ten minutes, and Harry had started to fidget. Gregorovitch had disappeared to the back of the shop. He had reappeared with a dusty box and shoved the wand inside at Harry. Harry waved it and blew up a nearby shelf. Gregorovitch took it back, and disappeared again to the back of the store. He placed a wand in Harry's hand. The second it touched Harry an angry hiss was heard and Harry flinched like he had been shocked. Gregorovitch eyed Harry again for five more minutes, before he left again. Harry had looked at his family with a bit of hopelessness. Gregorovitch returned with an even dustier box.

"I've never not matched a wand," Gregorovitch had spoken his first true sentence of their visit. "This was my first wand." He took the lid off, and inside was a wand that had positively gleamed out at them. It was a polished tan, and the hilt was fashioned to look like a representation of Mjolnir. Harry had taken the wand carefully into this hand, little sparks of what resembled lightning shot out of the wand and had enveloped Harry. Harry, rather than feel shocked or hurt by the lightning, felt connected with it.

Gregorovitch had nodded at the sight as if agreeing with the wand, "Wood from Thor's Oak, 9 inches, with the tail feather from a raven."

* * *

Harry was very proud of his wand, and polished and cleaned it almost obsessively. As he was twirling it in the air, a shower of small lightning bolts was flying off of it. Viktor watched as the lightning bolts seemed to calm his cousin as he walked. He caught Dora's eyes and nodded to the lightning bolts. Dora snickered, one of their favorite ways to irritate Harry was to call him Bolt. He seemed to attract lightning, though it never hurt him. Harry was unsure why lightning was attracted to him and often asked Narcissa about his rune scar, but she always replied with, 'You need to find out on your own.'

The door creaked open and Vladimir and Sirius came out, "Harry, you're up."

Harry nodded and looked at his family. Narcissa and Vladimir smiled at him, Andromeda and Ted nodded at him with approval, and his dad smirked at him before winking. Harry grinned back at his dad, feeling more relaxed, and holstered his wand.

"Good luck Bolt!" Dora and Viktor shouted as he walked through the door. Harry moved his hand behind his back and flipped them off. Narcissa let it go in favor of grounding him later. As Harry walked into the room he summoned his wand into his hand, forgetting in his irritation to hide his wandless magic. The Durmstrang board glanced at each other in hidden awe.

Harry grinned up at them with a lopsided smile, and he winked at the lone female member at the board. She smiled back at the charming boy, but raised an eyebrow at his audacity. Harry just kept on grinning to cover his nerves.

"How y'all doing?" Harry asked, his grin firmly in place. The Durmstrang board was made up of eight people, plus the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

A man with a braided goatee and shaved head stepped forward, "I'm Headmaster Rorik Hardrada," the man had a rough voice, thick with an accent Harry couldn't place. He was around fifty, if Harry's guess was right. "To my left is Ingrid Stenslad," The woman Harry had winked at was tall, thin and had blond hair. She was the youngest of the Durmstrang board, at around thirty, Harry recognized her last name as that of an old pureblood family from Norway, thanks to Narcissa's lessons. "Next to her is Peter Volga," Headmaster Hardrada gestured to a man in his nineties. The man still maintained a powerful build and had long gray hair with a long gray beard. Headmaster Hardrada went through every member, each one from an imposing pureblood or half-blood family and each one represented one of the regions Durmstrang pulled their students from.

"Perform a levitation charm," Volga snapped out the first instruction.

Harry smirked, recognizing his tone. The man wanted him to fail. Harry silently performed the charm on Volga, raising him into the air. The board chuckled while Volga glared at him, and Harry placed the man on his feet again.

"Turn this into a needle," One of the men conjured a matchstick. Harry focused on the matchstick. With a wave of his wand, Harry turned the matchstick into a slick silver needle.

"Now turn it into a goblet," Ms. Stenslad spoke. Harry nodded at her and focused a bit longer on the needle before waving his wand over it. It changed into a gold wine goblet with the Black family crest.

"List the uses for Dragon blood."

Harry kept his grin but internally rolled his eyes, "Oven cleaner, stain remover, mild healing properties, can strengthen almost any poison, when mixed with most metals acts like an acid, ingesting it can temporarily allow the drinker to understand birds (including dragons), used in the making of a Philosopher's Stone, though no one knows how, used in the forging of mithril, can be used as a waterproofing agent on cloth, hide, and wood, used as a fertilizer for Devil's Snare and other vine based magical plants, ingredient in fire whiskey, and it can be used as a wand core, though only Gregorovitch has done so." Harry recited the list with little fanfare. Andromeda had tutored them in potions since they were five.

One of the male representatives stripped a nearby box of its covering. The glass box held four plants. "Identify the plants."

Harry walked over to the box and studied it for a few seconds, "Devil's Snare, Belladonna, Aconite, and Fire Seed Bush." The man nodded to the Headmaster.

"Perform the Illuminating Charm." Harry did so and then just to prove he could performed the Flare Charm, the supercharged version of the Lumos Charm.

"Now you'll work with Schweinsteiger. He will test your Defense Against the Dark Arts," Headmaster Hardrada spoke.

"First, cast a Protego Charm, we'll see how well you can hold off unfriendly spells." Schweinsteiger was of average height and build for a sixty-year-old but the blond man held himself with unleashed power.

Harry nodded at him and cast his Shielding charm silently. The slightly gold shield shimmered in front of Harry. Schweinsteiger's first spell was a Bombarda Hex. Schweinsteiger fired spell after spell and Harry's shield held against him. Finally Schweinsteiger shot an overpowered Gouging Hex at Harry. Harry knew his shield would fall against the spell, and chose to drop the spell and dodge the curse.

"Enough!" Headmaster Hardrada called after Harry dodged the spell. Schweinsteiger was preparing to cast again as Hardrada called him off. "Mr. Potter, fire on Mr. Schweinsteiger."

Harry nodded and stepped into a dueling stance. He fired silently, a Bombarda Hex, before launching into a Stupefy. Harry went through every offensive hex he knew from the Leg-Locking Curse to his own Gouging Hex. Harry, never one to lose, threw his last spell, "_Sectumsempra."_ The dark cutting curse taught to him by Sirius, flew at Schweinsteiger. Scheweinsteiger dodged the spell rather than take it, as he was unaware of it. The spell bit into the wall behind him, scratching out three slash marks.

Schweinsteiger, rather than be upset with Harry, nodded his acceptance to Headmaster Hardrada. "What was that spell?" Schweinsteiger asked Harry.

"My father taught it to me," Harry said referring to Sirius. Sirius had told him he learned it as a member of Dumbledore's defense group, The Order of the Phoenix. The group quieted down at Harry's words and lull passed before Headmaster Hardrada spoke.

"Your father told us you could before a Patronus Charm?" He asked.

"Not fully, but I can produce the white shield," Harry answered truthfully. Hardrada nodded for him to go ahead. "_Expecto Patronum_." Out of Harry's wand poured a white mist that coalesced into a shield. Harry held it for about twenty seconds before he broke the spell breathing hard from effort.

"We've also heard you can perform wandless magic?" Ms. Stenslad asked. All eight of the Durmstrang board looked on with interest, and Volga especially, seemed vested in knowing whether or not Harry could manage it.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but he knew he had unconsciously showed it earlier, so he nodded and placed his wand in its dragon hide holster. He smirked at Mr. Volga again and with his hand gestured in an upwards motion. Volga once again found himself in the air. Harry lowered his hand and Volga was lowered to the ground. Harry held up his hand and summoned a sword off the wall, it flew towards him and he caught it with ease. He reversed his previous transfiguration back to a matchstick. He than finished by conjuring in his hand a lightning bolt, he flung it at a nearby wall. The lightning bolt hissed and popped as it crashed into the wall leaving a char mark on the wall. The Durmstrang board looked harder at the room and found similar marks they had assumed were from spells.

Suddenly, Sirius, Vladimir, Andromeda, Narcissa, Ted and Dora were in the training room with their wands trained on the Durmstrang board, having recognized the sound Harry's lightning made. Sirius, Ted, and Vladimir had a dangerous glint in their eyes. Andromeda and Narcissa looked like avenging angels while Tonks had pushed Harry behind her. Harry slipped his wand out and stood with Viktor and Draco on either side of him with their wands out. Harry conjured another lightning bolt in his left hand.

"Who told you he could do wandless magic?" Sirius asked with a growl. Each of the Black/Krum family had a spell forming on their wands. All of the Durmstrang board looked to Volga. Volga glared back at them.

"Volga," Vladimir snarled, "What does the Russian government want with Harry?"

"We simply want to know if the rumors of his rune scar and power are exaggerated," Volga tried to placate them.

It was Narcissa that spoke next, "Well it's going to stay a rumor because you are not leaving this room without swearing an unbreakable vow to never mention Harry's wandless magic to those that do not know of it." Narcissa's voice was like ice as she spoke.

"You can't do that!" Volga snapped some of the other members nodded their agreement.

However Headmaster Hardrada stepped forward, "I will take the unbreakable vow." Two other members stepped forward with him. "However, I will require Mr. Potter here to take extra lessons with me to ensure he maintains control." Hardrada told Sirius.

"I will allow it if Harry agrees," Sirius answered with a nod to Harry. Harry nodded. Narcissa cast the unbreakable vow between Sirius and Hardrada.

"Do you swear to keep Henry 'Harry' James Black Potter's wandless magic a secret?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to only discuss Harry's wandless magic with members of the Black family?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to help Harry to control his wandless magic?"

"I swear."

The two board members followed suit. And after witnessing the vows terms, the rest of the board, minus Volga, agreed to do the vow.

"This is insane," Volga tried again.

Ingrid Stenslad was the one who spoke, "The Soviet Union is finished, Volga; perhaps it is time you realized that."

"Not to mention your in the Krum family manor," Hardrada. "The wards will not allow you to leave if you intend to harm a member of the family."

"Volga, take the damned vow; and then you'll be taking another, to ensure loyalty to Durmstrang or did you forget who employs you?" Schweinsteiger harshly bit out. Volga was forced to take the oath, and then Schweinsteiger bound Volga's oath with Headmaster Hardrada, Volga swore loyalty to Durmstrang, first and foremost. He stormed out in a huff followed more calmly by the rest of the board except Headmaster Hardrada.

"We will be happy to have Harry, along with Viktor and Draco, at Durmstrang. You may need to prove yourself to the other students." Headmaster Hardrada told him before handing over a letter to Harry. He knew the letter well having seen Viktor and Draco's. "I hope to see all three of you September first. Miss Tonks I hope no secrets have been told?" The looks on Draco, Harry, and Viktor's faces told him all he needed to know. "The letter doubles as a Portkey, and will activate so that you'll be brought to the vicinity of Durmstrang by eight o' clock."

"Yes, sir," The boys said together.

"I look forward to working with you all," Headmaster Hardrada said. "Vladimir, it was nice seeing you." Hardrada cracked a smile.

Vladimir grinned back, "Professor." He acknowledged.

* * *

"Bifrost Alley, your one stop shop for all things magic in Bulgaria," Draco said looking around the Alley.

"Yet you still hated it?" Harry snarked.

"It's bloody confusing," Draco replied, only to get wacked on the head by Narcissa.

"You're getting a haircut," Narcissa told her son.

"What?! Why?" Draco turned to his mother.

"You're required to keep a groomed appearance at all times at Durmstrang. You forget to pull your hair back for quidditch half the time. Your brother or cousin has to remind you." Narcissa replied leading them to their first stop, the apothecary.

"Behave," She said turning to Harry. The last time they had been there, he purposefully mixed two display ingredients to explode. Draco and Viktor snickered while Harry put on an innocent grin. "Henry," Narcissa said sternly.

Harry sighed, "Fine; I promise not to blow anything up." Sirius laughed aloud and Narcissa glared at him.

"Don't encourage him or I'll lock you in a room with Aunt Walburga's portrait," Narcissa threatened. Sirius looked physically ill at her words. Vladimir laughed along with Dora.

"NO! He must leave my shop!" The apothecary shrieked when he saw Harry.

"I didn't know men could scream like that," Viktor muttered to his brother and cousins. Draco held a straight face but Dora and Harry started laughing. The owner looked ready to go off again.

Narcissa sighed, "Dora, take Harry and go get his haircut we'll meet you there."

Nymphadora led Harry out as Narcissa tried to calm the shop owner down. Both of them were still laughing as they entered the salon down the Alley. One of the stylists came forward.

"Hey Harry, Tonks; can I help you two?" The stylist asked brightly.

"Hey, Lydia. Yes; Harry here is going to Durmstrang, so we need to get rid of the green hair and Mohawk," Tonks said with a grin at the woman.

"Isn't there something besides a buzz cut? I like my Mohawk," Harry asked Lydia

"Harry you can't have a foot high Mohawk at Durmstrang. I don't even know how you managed to get Aunt Cissa to let you keep it."

"Well, I know a lot of the Durmstrang boys get undercuts. It's not too different from what you have now, only the back will be shaved, also and we'll trim the length to a more appropriate length for Durmstrang. And we'll have to change the color back to your black. Besides, you needed a shave on the sides; it's getting kind of long."

Harry looked at Dora who nodded to him, "We can add a design to the sides if you want."

"Fine let's do it," Harry said rather pathetically.

"You're more attached to your hair than I am," Dora murmured.

"Yeah, well, you can change yours on a whim," Harry muttered back.

"Do you want me to use the clippers?" Dora asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry stopped, knowing his cousin would do it.

"Right, so, first, the color stripping potion. Come on, Harry," Lydia said, leading one of her favorite customers over to a nearby sink. She sat him down in the chair and tipped his head back, "Ready?"

Harry took a breath he hated the smell of the color stripper. But he still grinned up at her, "Yeah, do it." She smiled back at the boy and uncorked a bottled filled with a sluggish green liquid. She poured it on his hair and rubbed in the potion gently. Harry gave her a lopsided grin, "And she wonders why I care about getting my hair done," he winked at Lydia.

Lydia laughed at Harry and continued to work the potion into his hair. Once she finished she left it on for close to five minutes before rinsing it out. "Alright, move it," she said to the nearly comatose boy. "Over to my chair." Lydia said with a laugh as Harry hopped up and booked it over to her chair. "So do you want to do what Dora suggested and put a design in your hair?"

"Yeah, can you do a raven on the sides?" Harry asked.

"Let's see," She murmured, more to herself. "Like this?" She showed him the outline of a fierce-looking raven's head.

"Yeah, perfect." Harry said with a grin. He sat back in the chair as Lydia started. She shaved the sides of his head down to be a little longer than a buzz-cut, and continued on to shave the back of his head. The long hair from his Mohawk littered the ground. She trimmed the hair on the top of his head down to about two inches, a reasonable length for Durmstrang, she and combed it back. Then she started to working on cutting the raven designs into the sides. She had just finished when the rest of the Black/Krum crew walked through the doors. She leaned down so she was over Harry's shoulder and level with his head in the mirror. She turned the chair to the side for him to see, "What'd ya' think?" She asked brightly.

"Awesome job, Lydia." Harry said, preening in the mirror.

"Why did I let Sirius have sole custody of you?" Narcissa asked seemingly towards the sky as she came closer.

"HEY! I'm right here, you know." Sirius said, "Besides, I like it."

"Exactly," Narcissa said. Harry just grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Most of the time the three boys were either knee deep in quidditch or training for what was to come. Whenever they acted like the boys they were she tended to let it slide. I'm going soft, she thought to herself.

"Draco's next," Narcissa told Lydia.

"Right, come on down, Draco," Lydia said with a smile.

Draco grumbled a bit, "I don't want my hair cut."

Lydia grinned at the boy, "I think I have an idea that's suitable for Durmstrang. Mostly, Durmstrang doesn't want your hair in your face, and yours tends to be. So I'll cut it to about here," she gestured to just above his shoulders. "And then, I'll teach you a spell that will braid your hair." Draco looked at her like she was nuts.

"Just trust her, Drake," Harry said, from his place in a seating area, off to the side.

"Fine, do what you will," Draco agreed reluctantly. She cut his blond locks down to the appropriate length, and then added two small braids to the front sides of his hair. They were tied in a small brown leather band.

Vladimir laughed causing Draco to panic until he spoke, "You look like the Professor, I mean, Headmaster Hardrada before he started shaving his head."

Draco looked in the mirror again as Lydia asked if it was going to be okay. Draco nodded his acceptance of the haircut Hardrada was an imposing figure.

"Great," Lydia smiled. "Thirteen sickles for Harry and nine for Draco," Lydia told them the price.

"That's it?" Narcissa asked eyeing Harry's haircut.

"For customers I like, that's it," Lydia answered, giving Harry a wink, which he returned. Sirius looked on proudly while Narcissa hit him in the head, again.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, paying the woman a galleon and some extra sickles. "Keep it." Lydia smiled at her and the group took their leave.

"Bookstore next," Narcissa said to the group, steering everyone to the left of the salon. They entered the shop, this time without any screeching owners. "Go look around while I get your books from the owner." Narcissa told the group. She and Vladimir went to the counter while the boys each went to their favorite sections. Draco went to the transfiguration section, Viktor to battle magic, and Harry to the runes section. Tonks went with Sirius to look over the new magazines.

"I need three first year sets for Durmstrang, and one sixth year set," Narcissa told the shop owner. Vladimir handed over all four letters as proof of their charges attendance. Durmstrang kept their book lists private for all but shopkeepers, professors, students, and parents. The shopkeeper looked the acceptance letters over before nodding. He directed two assistants to get the first year books while he went to acquire Tonks' books from the shelves. Tonks had the core classes needed for aurors, as well as Dark Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Warding. The man collected the books while looking over the shoulders of the boys.

"This one's better," The old man said, taking a book from Harry and placing another in his hands.

"Thanks, Leo," Harry said quietly to old book keeper. He nodded and shuffled back over to the desk.

"Do they want any extras, Ms. Krum?" Leo asked Narcissa.

"Whatever they have, except Sirius's," Narcissa said causing the Leopold to crack a smile. The last time they had come, Sirius had tried to sneak a Playwizard to the boys.

"What's next?" Vladimir asked his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Robes," Narcissa said, much to Tonks' pleasure and the boys' horror. Shopping for clothes with Narcissa tended to take hours. The boys looked at their fathers in desperation.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "You simply need to get fitted for school robes. That's it." The boys looked at her skeptically but nodded and followed her into the clothing store.

"Ms. Krum! How nice to see you again," The bottle blond, forty something, orange tinted woman behind the counter called mostly to Sirius.

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow at the woman, "Is Madame Vranchev here today?" Narcissa already knew the answer. She wouldn't enter the shop if only Madam Hooker was in, she gave Tonks a look. Dora shared an eye roll with her aunt. Sirius meanwhile tried to hide behind Harry.

Another woman came out of a back office, and she snapped at the orange woman, "Watch the front of the store." Madam Vranchev was an elegant woman in her eighties. She dressed in the best materials her shop offered and treated her customers better than family. "Damned relatives," Madam Vranchev muttered to herself but the boys heard and snickered.

"Narcissa, Nymphadora. It's good to see you so soon. How can I help you?" She said, taking Narcissa's hand and moving them to a private show area of the shop with a stand and mirrors on three sides.

"The boys were all accepted into Durmstrang this year," Narcissa said with obvious pride in her voice. "They need formal Durmstrang robes and uniform robes. Dora here needs new formal robes."

"Who's going first?" Madam Vranchev asked. Harry was pushed forward by Draco and Viktor. Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't protest knowing that if Tonks went before them they were libel to be in the shop for hours.

"What material do you want the undershirt for the formal robe to be?" Madam Vranchev said looking at Harry and Narcissa.

"Acromantula silk?" Harry said/asked looking to Narcissa. Narcissa nodded her approval, as did Madam Vranchev.

"Would you like anything added to the buttons?"

Harry looked to Sirius, "Maybe when you get older, pup, if you make prefect; or whatever it is they have there." Harry nodded at Sirius's words, not at all upset about being denied. He was used to Sirius's method of teaching him, use allowance or do something worthy of a reward (occasionally, a really good prank qualified).

"Now, the suit jacket. Durmstrang requires you to have a red, single-breasted, standing collar-coat with silver buttons. For this jacket, I recommend you add a cooling charm and a heating charm. That way you'll be comfortable without your fur coat."

"Does it have to be made of a particular material?" Narcissa asked

"Wool was used when I attended," Vladimir said.

"It still is, and this is one area you may want to spend the extra money," Madam Vranchev said looking at Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, and, before Madam Vranchev could answer Tonks spoke up.

"Uncle Siri, it's the first clothes the other students see you in. With Draco and Harry being younger than the rest of their class it would be a good way to subtly show off their status without any proving duels, like I had to go through when I transferred." Tonks then added as an afterthought, "More than likely they will still be in a few duels, just not as many."

"She's right," Vladimir added. "I went through some, simply because my father was known in the dueling circuit, and students were trying to prove their worth against me." A flash of worry came and went on Narcissa's face as her husband spoke.

"You never told us you had duels," Narcissa chastised her niece.

Tonks shrugged before remembering her aunt and mother didn't like that, "They're supervised by the dueling instructor. Not like at Hogwarts, where duels take place at midnight in some ridiculous location. And it didn't have anything to do with me being a half-blood, they knew I was Black Legacy. It had to do with me coming from Hogwarts, most Durmstrang students think it inferior."

"Right, so, fabric," Sirius said, getting them back on track, "What do you have to offer?" She waved her wand summoning bolts of fabric to her. Sirius, Narcissa, and Vladimir examined the threads and weave before deciding. "We'll take the super 130's for each boy." She measured Harry for his suit jacket, and gave him a pre-made suit jacket to try on to see the style.

"Now, the trousers will be the same, except for a black stripe down the sides," Madam Vranchev told Harry before talking his measurements. She then fitted him for his gloves and belt and both were made of black dragon hide. The belt buckle was a silver raven's head, a standard for all uniforms. Harry liked it as he felt a link with ravens, due to his wand core. Madam Vranchev took the measurements for the heavy fur coat and his ushanka. Apparently his ushanka would have the Durmstrang crest on it, a pair of ravens clutching a silver hammer.

"Finally we have your everyday uniform. You can step down and I'll take your cousins' measurements. Just mark off what fabric and extras you want on this parchment." She handed Harry what looked similar to an inventory list but only had things related to Durmstrang.

"Well Pup what are you thinking," Sirius asked placing a hand on Harry's shoulder reading over it.

"It seems similar to the formal but I don't think I need as high of quality fabric." Harry answered honestly while looking over the items. Sirius flashed a hidden smile as Harry answered. Harry reminded him of Lily at times like this. "It says we can wear black, red, white, or gray undershirts. So I'll get three short-sleeved v-neck t-shirts, one gray and two black. Then I'll get four long-sleeved shirts. Three pairs of red trousers and the three double breasted red coats. I can use my hats, gloves, and scarves from quidditch, we're red and black too. I'll probably just wear my black Doc Martins."

Sirius smiled at Harry when he turned to look up at him, "Sounds like a plan Pup, you'll just need the boots for the formal uniform. We can get them next door." Sirius looked over and saw Draco and Viktor were finished getting measured and Dora was up on the stage, with Narcissa watching closely.

"Vlad, want to take them next door?" Sirius said with a nod to the three boys. Vladimir nodded and whispered to Narcissa where they were going. Narcissa waved them off and the three boys practically sprinted from the shop.

"Great, we have to sit still again," Harry said as the boys realized what shop they were being led to, The Shoe Emporium.

"Captain Black, Captain Krum, what can I do for you this fine day?" A rather spry man of forty said from behind the front counter.

Vladimir presented the letters to him, "The boys need their dress boots."

"Viktor, you first," The shopkeeper said. Viktor came forward and sat in the directed seat. "Durmstrang requires these boots to be fitted and hand made. You'll need to be measured every year to see if there are any changes, but you shouldn't need new boots every year." He fitted all three of the boys. "I'll send them to you in a week." Vladimir paid the man before walking out and meeting Tonks and Narcissa.

"Done? Already?" Vladimir asked his wife in a joking tone.

"Yes. Dora do you need new boots?" Narcissa asked.

"No, mum got me measured already, same as last year." Tonks replied.

"Okay, you have telescopes, brooms, cauldrons, star maps, wands, familiars."

"Actually, Harry doesn't have a familiar yet," Sirius said stopping Narcissa.

"What about Sly?" Narcissa asked referring to a small black cat with white paws owned by Harry.

"He bonded with Sirius," Harry said with a shrug.

"Figures," Narcissa said under her breath. Harry and Sirius hid their smiles. Sly had a habit of peeing in other peoples shoes, or taking clothes and stashing them; or, in Narcissa's case, at their vacation home, a bra, which Sly wore around the house like a necklace.

"Harry what would like to try another? Another cat, owl, toad, or snake?" Narcissa added the last one, given Harry's Parseltongue talent.

"Why don't we just go see if any animal takes an interest in me?" Harry said, a bit dejectedly. Draco, Viktor, and Dora had bonded with animals already. Viktor had a gray kneazle named Ivan the Terrible, due to his scratching habit. Draco had an eagle owl named Ares, and Tonks had bonded to a Crup named Jack. Sly was bought for Harry when he was eight, but he had never bonded with the cat.

"Harry, sometimes it takes time for a familiar bond to form," Narcissa spoke directly to her nephew. "I was sixteen when I bonded Athena," Narcissa was referring to her pygmy owl.

"Really?"

"Really, you can ask Andy. Also some people never form familiar bonds," Narcissa then whispered to herself, "Bellatrix never did." Narcissa's oldest sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, was currently considered Public Enemy Number One in the United Kingdom. Bellatrix was a devoted follower of Voldemort, and she had not contacted Sirius, Narcissa, or Andromeda since his fall. Narcissa privately thought her sister was probably preening wherever she was at for being Number One. She always had to win.

They walked down the Alley a ways, stopping outside a brightly lit building. The sign on the building was written in block letters, spelling out Borev's Animal House. Harry walked into the shop, followed by his family. He passed by a run for crups. The little puppies were scrambling over each other in excitement as Tonks came near them. Next were cats of all kinds, kneazles and part kneazles. None of the cats reacted to Harry. He passed owls with the same results and a tank of lazy snakes wishing for a mouse.

"Anything, Harry?" Sirius asked his son placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry answered, a frown marring his face in place of his normal grin.

"Alright, here's what I want you do," Sirius knelt in front of his son with both hands on his shoulders. Harry took comfort in his father's touch, grinning a bit at him. "I want you to use your Occlumency techniques and find your center." Sirius spoke in a calm, soothing tone. Harry closed his eyes, blocking out all the sounds around him and focusing on his father's voice. "When you find it, I want you to stretch your magic out like a rubber band." Harry felt himself fall into the back of his mind. He was familiar with finding his center. Sirius and Vladimir had been training them in Occlumency since they were four, though they hadn't know it at the time. Sirius' voice began to fade to background noise as Harry was surrounded by a haze of green. The green haze pulsed around Harry, sending warm feelings throughout his body. He heard Sirius's command and tried to push the green haze out. He focused on the pulses, and tried to push the pulse from his body. He pushed as the green haze pulsed, and it extended from his body. He pushed again, and the green haze moved farther away from him. Suddenly, he felt something respond to him.

His eyes snapped open, "I felt something," he told Sirius with a smile lighting up his face. Sirius smiled back at him with a bit of relief in his eyes.

"Where?"

"In the back," Harry said moving forward and following a pull in his chest to the back of the pet store. Harry followed it around the tanks of snakes and past the spiders to a back shelf. Resting on the shelf was an egg, around four inches tall and two inches wide. Harry felt his magic pulse around the egg. The egg was a crimson color with blue speckles, and the egg had no label on it. Harry picked the egg up from the pillow and nearly dropped it. It was hot to the touch.

"What have you got there?" A clerk came up by Sirius and Harry. "Ah, that egg's been here longer than I have," he said with a laugh. "My pop's not even sure what it is. What's your interest in it?"

"We tried reaching into his magic to help find a familiar," Sirius explained. "He felt his magic connect with it."

The clerk looked skeptical as he eyed Harry, "Isn't he a little young to know Occlumency?" He scoffed when he finished.

Sirius straightened to his full height and moved his coat back so that the clerk could see his auror captain badge, "I've taught my son Occlumency since he was four. Would you like a demonstration of his dueling skills too?" At that Harry showed the man his wand holstered on his arm. Sirius stared hard at the clerk, causing him to shrink back.

"Captain Black, what seems to be the problem?" An older man came out from the back of the store.

"My son felt a connection with this egg," Sirius said, gesturing to the egg.

"Mmh," The old man said looking at the egg. "That's came into the shop before my father took over. We don't even remember the story behind it. What does it feel like to you?" The shopkeeper asked Harry.

"It warm, really warm," Harry replied.

"It's yours. Ten sickles," The shopkeeper said. "It's only felt cold to everyone else. Just watch it carefully. I'm not sure what will happen."

"Seven; it's been in your shop for years," Sirius replied, still glaring at the clerk.

The shopkeeper looked at his son and glared a bit, "Seven sickles." Sirius smiled at the man and handed over seven sickles.

"You got an egg?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," Harry muttered holding the egg.

"Draco," Narcissa said in a warning tone. Draco stopped snickering, and bowed his head to cover any more laughter. They made their way to the apparition point of the Alley, with Viktor and Draco snickering at their cousin.

* * *

"Boys, hurry up and get down here! Your Portkey is going to go off in minutes!" Narcissa shouted up to them. She heard three sets of booted feet running down the stairs and she sighed, "And stop running in the house!" The footsteps quieted. The three boys came down the final set of steps and met their aunt and mother in the entrance way, Sirius and Vladimir were at work.

She smiled as she looked at them. All three were dressed in their formal robes. Red coats, pants, and knee high boots. The belt buckles were cinched at their waist, gleaming. They had their ushankas on, which hid Viktor and Harry's hair. Draco's braids and hair were seen underneath it.

"Coats," She told them as they grabbed their trunks which stopped them in motion. A house elf popped into existence, handing the boys their coats. The brown fur coats looked like they added about ten pounds to the boys. Viktor and Harry were the same height, though Viktor was far bulkier. Draco was both shorter, not by much, but had the same bulk as Harry from quidditch and boxing with Ted.

She hugged each of them starting with Viktor, "Watch over your brother and cousin, especially Harry." She whispered to him Viktor nodded and cracked a smile at her last words.

"Love you, mama," Viktor replied.

"I love you too," Narcissa said, pulling away. She turned and pulled Draco into a hug, "I love you, son. Dragon, make sure they don't do anything stupid," she said with a smile evident in her tone of voice.

"Sure, sure, give me the hard task," Draco muttered to his mom making her laugh. "Love you, too." Narcissa pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek before moving to Harry.

Harry happily pulled his mother figure into his arms, "Harry, Durmstrang will have the books you seek," she said, pulling back and looking pointedly at his scar, before looking sternly at him, "Do not seek out duels, you'll get enough challenges." Harry grinned at her. "_Henry, _promise me."

Harry's grin faded, "I promise, Aunt Narcissa." He looked her in her eyes as he spoke.

"Good," She knew Harry strived to keep his word above all else. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry said, and the phrase meant more to him than the others knew.

"Do you have your egg?" Narcissa asked, and the other two snickered again.

Harry zapped both of them with a minor lightning bolt, causing them to jump, "Yes I have it. The damn thing still hasn't hatched."

Narcissa smacked him lightly, "Language. Now, I'll see you at break. Goodbye," She said, just as the Portkey activated, taking her boys away.

* * *

"Well, where in the bloody hell are we?" Harry asked, after their heads cleared. They were in a snow covered clearing with not a soul in sight.

Viktor looked around and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "We're on a mountain."

Harry gave him a blank look, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Alright, enough, ladies," Draco cut in stopping a bickering match. "There's got to be something." Draco spoke to himself as he looked around and picked up their abandoned letter. Draco noticed the words had changed and read aloud, "Your first task is to make it to the top of the mountain and to Durmstrang. We await you before six o' clock." Draco finished with a look to Harry and Viktor.

"Brooms?" Viktor asked.

"Works for me," Harry said, and began to un-shrink his trunk. He dug through one of the compartments and pulled out his Nimbus 2000, as did his cousins.

"Don't lose your egg," Draco snarked to Harry as he shot off into the air.

Harry clenched his fist around his broom as he re-shrunk his trunk and placed it into his pocket. He took a running leap on to his broom, "You better run Drake!"

**A/N:**

**Durmstrang is up next, and forget everything Viktor said about it in GOF. Think Vikings.**


	3. Welcome to Durmstrang

**Disclaimer: Guess What? I still don't own Harry Potter. Only two dogs who are pretty sure they own me.**

**Beta: Aunt Ginny Potter, who rocks imo.**

"You're it!" Draco yelled, quickly evening out his broom so he was only about ten feet off the ground. Harry had already shot well back into the air.

Harry kept climbing. He was higher than Viktor now, still rising. They were nearing the top of the mountain, and as Harry looked up, he saw the walls of Durmstrang.

"Mates, I can see it!" Harry yelled down to his cousins, his voice carrying over the mountain. Viktor and Draco sped up to where Harry was hovering, above Durmstrang. They could see the walls and turrets of the castle, as well as what looked like four more walls from their view point. "Well, that's different," Harry said, looking at it with his head tilted.

"Yeah," Draco and Viktor both commented, trying to figure out the layout from their view point. Harry looked sideways at the two with a grin only Draco caught it and smirked back at him.

"You're it," Harry tagged Viktor, and he and Draco took off at top speed down to Durmstrang.

The three bullets, also known as Harry, Draco and Viktor, closed in on the gates of Durmstrang. Harry landed first, pulling up on his broom about a meter off the ground, jumping off and landing on his feet with a grin. Draco landed next, just edging Viktor, and the two brothers landed in a more conventional method than Harry. They started pushing each other and ribbing Viktor for coming in last before a throat cleared. They straightened up, standing at attention with their brooms resting on their shoulders.

"Boys," Headmaster Hardrada said with a grin to the three family members. "Congratulations. You're the first of your year to arrive," Hardrada told them. "Welcome to Durmstrang." He gestured with outstretched hand to the gates of Durmstrang.

These stood as tall the walls around it, about twenty feet high. The gate looked to be made of wood with silver fastenings, while the Durmstrang crest was made of silver and stretched out along the center of the doors. It portrayed two ravens, their wings outstretched carrying, Mjolnir in their talons. The wall they were looking at was forty five feet high and made of granite. "I believe your cousin is waiting for you. She bet some of the others that you three would be the first here." The gates opened behind him, and, after a beat's hesitation, the boys walked through it. It opened into an entrance hall the roof was part of the granite wall. It stretched twenty feet wide, decorated with statues of a famous Vikings (Harry recognized Erik the Red among them) and examples of Viking weaponry throughout the ages. It was lit by torches on the walls and entirely made of granite, except for two sets of large oak doors, one on the right and one on the left.

"Hey, guys!" Tonk's voice broke the silence they were under.

"Tonks!" Harry happily called back to her, and the three boys went to the other side of the entrance hall, opposite to the gate that opened up to two large a courtyards spanning the length of the wall, separated by a green area.

Tonks pulled the three into a quick hug, "I knew you guys would make it first. I take it you flew?" Her hair turned pink, showing her excitement.

"Yeah, played a game of tag," Draco spoke up, looking around. Now, they could see the layout of the school more clearly. The castle was more like a fort. The entrance way they had just walked through was part of the outside walls. They looked over each of the courtyards, in the center of which were fire pits surrounded by stone benches. Aside from that there was seating dotted all over. On the other side of the courtyards, a Viking longhouse stood, made of stone and wood and just about the same length as the walls, but only half the height. There was one of those opposite each wall, though there was only a courtyards between both the north wall and its longhouse and the south wall and its longhouse. In the east space were greenhouses while the west held areas for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Viktor said in an awed tone, as he looked around Durmstrang.

"Hey, guys!" Stanislav called, waving them over from where he was standing with Simeon, Petrov, and some other Durmstrang students of various ages. Tonks walked over with them and held her hand out to Simeon and two of the others.

"So? Hand it over," Tonks said, motioning with her hand. Simeon and the others groaned, and each handed Tonks a galleon. "Simeon, you want to take them around? I need to collect my winnings from some unwise others."

"Yeah, sure," Simeon replied, slightly flustered. He had a crush on the younger Metamorphmagus, who could wipe the floor with him in a duel. Simeon tended to focus more on magical theory and creating spells rather than dueling, the opposite of many at Durmstrang. He turned to the three first years, gaze only momentarily lingering on Tonks as she hurried away. "Alright, boys, you know Petrov," Petrov, was wiry, tall, black haired third year, with a buzz cut like Viktor, "and Stanislav. This is Katya Romanov. She's a seventh year like me." Simeon gestured to the statuesque looking blond on his right.

"We've met, actually," Draco said correcting Simeon.

"My lady," Harry said with a lopsided grin on his face. He took a bow and Katya's hand kissing it.

Katya smiled at Harry and playfully batted her deep brown eyes at him, "Harry, darling, you shouldn't." She said, her Russian accent thick. They both started laughing, "Draco, Viktor, Harry. How are you guys? It's been too long." Her accent lightened a bit, now that she was done joking with Harry.

"Since the last Winter Solstice ball," Draco said, letting his lips twitch into a smirk at the memory.

"Yes, you three spiked the punch. Which led to Prime Minister Sokoloff singing Sir Mix A Lot." Katya said with a laugh.

"That was you?" Simeon asked, his laughter ringing in the courtyard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Viktor said, innocently, to the laughter of the others.

"I know nothing. I wasn't even up that morning." Harry added.

"Fine, be like that," Simeon rolled his eyes. "Anyways, this is Garen Otto, he's starting fifth year." Garen was a stocky brown haired boy with a haircut similar to Harry's.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, followed by Draco and Viktor.

"You as well," The burly German's accent was noticeable to the boys.

"Garen played on one of the Quidditch teams last year, as a keeper," Stanislav added to Garen's introduction.

"How does Quidditch work here?" Viktor asked his eyes lighting with excitement.

"The jarls or the professors organize four teams," Garen answered.

"Jarls?" Harry asked.

It was Katya who answered, "Jarls are the three top seventh year students. Simeon is one this year. See the seven stars on his shoulders?" Katya said pointing to Simeon's uniform. "Seven stars denotes a jarl. The six stars or less represent Drengrs or the top two students in the year."

"And top student isn't just marked by grades, but by respect, ability, and honor. You can be stripped of rank by the Headmaster or a unanimous vote by the jarls," Stanislav added. Harry noticed Garen had five stars on his shoulders.

"You're a drengr?" Harry asked Garen.

"Yes, this is my second year as one," Garen proudly told him.

"Do you have to be a drengr to be a jarl?" Draco asked.

"It's not a requirement, but it helps," Simeon said. "I was a drengr my fourth and sixth year."

"Come on, you should pick your bunks," Katya said spoke, "Perk of being first here." The group followed Katya, who passed some of the other gathered students, waving to some, along with the others. She led them into the entry of the north longhouse. "This is where the first and second years stay." In the center of the longhouse, a fire pit was lit with roaring flames, vented by a hole in the ceiling. Around the fire pit were comfortable looking couches and chairs, mixed with study tables and a few bookshelves that held games, some of the textbooks and the library books most commonly used by both years of students.

"First year quarters are on the left side of the longhouse," Simeon said, gesturing towardd a large set of doors to the left. The two doors had handles, which formed a typical Viking shield when closed. "The shield is the symbol for first year, you'll get your patch at dinner."

Stanislav pushed open the doors. It opened into a rather wide hallway that was decorated with torches and shields. A quarter of the way down the hallway, there was a door on either side and again about three-quarters of the way down.

"Boys are on the right, girls on the left," Garen said. "Boys can't enter the girls' dorms and vice versa. Your showers are attached to the far sides of the dorms. Claiming a bed near the showers, is always a good thing as you're usually first to the shower. For sixth year and down, there are only six showers in the dorm, and, as you can see, you have nineteen beds in here."

"So nineteen first year boys," Draco muttered.

"There are typically more boys than girls, since Durmstrang is considered harsher than the other schools," Katya added. "Plus, Vestal Academy in Bulgaria is, exclusively all girls, so a lot of the more narrow-minded pureblood families send their daughters there." The look on her face when she said Vestal Academy made it look as if she had smelt something foul. Stanislav took them into the boys' room, "Right, you'll notice you've got two side tables on either side of the bed. Those have expansion charms on them. The one on the right functions like as a closet, while the one on left is like a full sized dresser. You can keep your things in there or in your trunks. But after claiming a bed, only you and the professors can open the end tables. Same deal with the curtains only you can use them." The curtains actually encompassed the full bed and end tables.

"Just place your trunk at the foot of the bed you want to claim," Garen, added seeing the confused expressions on the boys' faces. They looked at the row of beds, for about a minute then nodded to each other, Garen looked on, confused.

"They do this," Petrov said the quiet sarcastic boy finally joined the conversation. Garen could only nod, as the boys without talking each walked to a bed. Harry took the one closest to the bathroom, Viktor took the one next to him, and finally, Draco, took the one next to Viktor.

They took their trunks out of their pockets and placed them on the ground, in front of the beds before enlarging them. They each had the same style of ebony-made trunk the only difference came in the lock and hinges. On Harry's trunk, they were silver; on Viktor's, they were copper, and Draco's had white gold. They proceeded to hang up their uniforms in their closet end tables, and they all placed their shoes in the bottom of them too. Finally, their plain clothes were put into the dresser end table. They placed their brooms in their trunks and closed the lids.

"Are they always this in sync?" Garen asked Stanislav, Petrov and Simeon.

"Except when they're fighting or pranking each other," Petrov confirmed, "pretty much." As he spoke, the decorations on the boys' curtains and end tables changed. The end tables now had designs that matched the boys' trunks while the curtains had changed color. Harry's was a deep red, Viktor's was navy blue, and Draco's was green. The three first years looked at their bunks oddly.

"The longhouse chooses it based on your things," Simeon said. "Check out the showers real quick. Katya's waiting for us."

Harry opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. On the far right were six basic shower stalls. The showers were done in white tile and had black tinted glass doors that stopped about six inches above the ground. In the middle of the room, on the back wall, was a vanity area that had nine sinks and mirrors. On the right wall were six toilet stalls.

Draco let out a whistle of air, "Rather Spartan."

"Yeah, they're like this until you get to seventh year," Simeon added from behind them, "Then you get private rooms with their own bathrooms," he smirked at Harry's disgruntled look. "Come on, we'll introduce you to the other jarls and show you the Hall."

"So, how do you like it?" Katya asked as they came back to the common area.

Viktor went to speak than paused before saying, "It's different."

Katya and the others laughed, "Yeah, they do that so you spend more time doing things with your classmates. Where are we taking them next?"

"Tonks should be done collecting money, so we'll take them to meet the other jarls and then meet up with her at the Hall," Simeon said. The group left the north longhouse and moved through an open green space that had one stone path connecting the south and north longhouse and an intersecting one connecting the east and west longhouses. Simeon led them through the south longhouse, where the seventh years were housed. The layout was similar, except, instead of one lone room housing beds, there were several rooms. They stopped in a courtyard where a group of seventh years was sitting near one of the fires. Each of the seventh years had their wands out and were taking turns shaping the fire to their will. One of them shaped the fire into a small dragon before it was changed into a blue flame that looked like an owl.

"Simeon, Katya, join us!" One of the seventh years called to them.

"Didn't you lose for meeting the first years?" A short gir, with her blond hair pulled into a braid, asked.

"Yeah, and these are them," Simeon said gesturing to Harry, Viktor and Draco.

"Viktor Krum, Draco Black-Krum and Harry Black-Potter," Simeon introduced them, "meet jarl Lena Wolff."

"Pleasure," Lena responded with a small smile.

"Lena's the best at runes in the school," Simeon said, looking at Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked eyeing Lena with interest.

"You like runes?" She asked Harry. Harry took his wand out and manipulated the fire to read out Yes, I like runes, in ancient Norse.

"Oh, we're going to get along just fine," Lena practically purred, in a way that caused a shiver to go through some people's spines.

"Be careful," Simeon said lowly to only Harry. Harry nodded, trusting his captain's words.

"And this ugly mug," He said, pointing to a frowning seventeen year old. "Is jarl Cezar Dube, and, despite the near permanent scowl he's actually rather friendly." Simeon said with a grin as Cezar flipped him off.

"He's the current dueling champion of the school, and is an ace at Charms," Simeon said to his younger teammates. Cezar nodded to the three boys. "And these two are Kazimir and Vlade Kovachev," Simeon pointed to the two identical twin boys. It was hard to tell, with their fur coats on, but the two boys looked massive.

"Right, I have to get back to the front, some others should be arriving soon," Simeon said. He led the group back to the front courtyards where Tonks was waiting.

"How many galleons did you make?" Draco asked.

"Eight."

"Not bad," Viktor commented.

"I'll see you guys later," Petrov nodded over to where his girlfriend was standing.

"Stan! Come here," A group of fourth years called to Stanislav after Petrov left.

"I'll see you guys at dinner," Stanislav waved goodbye to them.

"Let's go see the Hall," Viktor said towards his older cousin and Katya. Katya and Tonks led them into the entrance hall, before going through the double doors marked with the Durmstrang crest.

The doors opened into a massive room that dominated the whole half of the wall they were in. The ceiling was vaulted and supported by two rows of columns close to the outer walls. There were seven large wooden tables lined up throughout the hall while a head table was on the far side. At the center of the head table was a massive chair made of oak with silver inlays, forming several runic patterns.

Above each of the seven tables were two types of banners. Three of the banners were blood red with the Durmstrang crest on it, while in-between those were two banners or varying colors and patterns. The table on the far right of the room had white banners and had the same shield pattern as the first year dorms.

"I take it that's our table," Harry said pointing at it.

"Yep, first years are designated by the shield, second years by bow and arrow, third years by spear, fourth years by javelin, fifth years by common axe, sixth years by the sword, and seventh years by the battle axe." Tonks explained. When she got to the sixth years she pointed to the sword that decorated the top arm of the sleeves on her jacket. Tonks also had six stars on her shoulders.

"You're a drengr?" Draco asked

"Yes, my second year now," Tonks said with a smile.

"Tonks here came in second at the dueling tournament last year," Katya said for her friend. Tonks' hair turned red as she blushed a little.

"You didn't tell us that," Harry said smirking at his cousin's discomfort.

"I wasn't allowed to, not until you got in, and then it never came up," Tonks said defensively.

"Aw, she's embarrassed," Draco said in a baby voice, causing Harry and Viktor to snicker.

"I hate you all," Tonks muttered, her hair turning black. They sobered up as her hair changed, knowing she really was getting ticked at them.

"Hey, can I check out the headmaster's chair?" Harry asked the older two students, already distracted by something else.

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid," Tonks warned Harry. Harry nodded and jogged up to the chair studying the patterns on it. Harry laughed as he read over the pattern.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"They're actual rune schemes, one of them is to make pranks put on this chair to turn on their casters," Harry said.

Clapping was heard off to the side and the whole group turned on a dime. A Professor was looking on, Tonks and Katya put their wands away.

Tonks introduced the formerly clapping man, "This is Professor Boddason, our Runes professor."

"Professor Boddason, these are my cousins, Viktor, Draco and the one examining the chair is Harry." Tonks introduced her family.

"That was very well done, Mr. Potter." Professor Boddason was a tall, clean-shaven, thin man, with slicked-backed black hair. "Do you recognize any of the other rune schemes?"

Harry studied the runes, "I recognize the Norse rune for defense, but not the full scheme. Same with the rune for noise. Though I assume the defense would be to ward off harmful spells."

"You're correct," Professor Boddason, came closer allowing Harry to make out a faint scar running the length of the right side of his face, temple to chin. "This is the rune scheme for protection against not only harmful spells but also potions and runes," Professor Boddason traced his fingers across the top of the chair, pointing out the whole scheme, and Harry was able to make out a few more words of it.

"I want you in Ancient Runes," Professor Boddason stated. "I'll talk to the Headmaster if you would like?"

"I would," Harry agreed, flashing a lopsided grin at his family. Tonks nodded to him, showing her approval.

"Good. I'll make the arrangements," Professor Boddason nodded to the students before taking his leave out the main hall doors.

"Follow him out," Tonks said to her family members. They moved back into the entrance way to see some of the other first years arrive. One of the boys, about Draco's build but a couple inches shorter, sneered at them. He made a beeline towards them and shoulder-checked Harry before walking past them with four other first years who laughed, as he walked back to them. Harry turned, ready to go after the little snot, but was pulled back by Viktor.

"Viktor, push him in here," Tonks said, opening the doors to the Durmstrang library.

"Bolt, what did you promise mother?" Viktor snapped out while he held Harry in a full nelson lock, his superior muscle making it easier for him. Harry stopped fighting Viktor's hold on him and nodded as much as he could.

"Any idea what that was about?" Draco asked his cousin and Katya. Tonks shook her head but Katya answered.

"That's Ivan Volga," Katya said. "His grandfather was spitting nails about your family at the Russian Ministry when I went to visit my father. Any idea why he suddenly hates you?" Katya asked but none of them looked interested in answering her.

"Anyway," Katya frowned a little at them when no one answered. "He'll probably be a problem."

"We'll deal with him when he does," Draco said to those gathers. They nodded, though Harry still looked angrily at the now closed library doors. "So, this is the library?" Draco asked, changing the topic.

"Yes," Tonks answered, "It spans three whole floors. As you can see, this floor has the most study tables." Tonks gestured out in front of her. There were four rows of tables that took up half of the first floor. The two middle rows had four person tables while the outside rows held six person tables. Each table was lit by a lantern made of iron and some type of horn. From the ceiling hung multiple iron chandeliers with horn torches. To their right side was a long table and sitting behind it was an old, ancient-looking woman. She had gray hair, done in a severe bun. She was grabbed in old fashioned robes made of black fur. Her glasses were roped around her neck by a leather cord. She glanced up at the disruption caused by the three first years and the two upperclassmen. She nodded to Katya and Tonks before going back to her book.

"That is Madam Hring, she's the librarian here. Do not make her angry," Tonks said, giving Harry and Viktor hard stares. They shrugged innocently, causing Katya to laugh. "I mean it. Last year, she wiped the floor with a fifth year who irritated her. And, no, it wasn't me," Tonks said, cutting them off. "The first floor holds Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy texts. The second floor holds Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astrology and Divintation. The third floor is restricted to upperclassmen, fourth year and up. It holds texts on Warding, Combat Magic, Theoretical texts, Wand Lore, Alchemy, and some Dark Arts texts. The fourth floor holds the Headmaster's office and his personal quarters."

"He has the whole top floor?" Viktor asked.

"Most of the teachers live and do their research here," Katya answered. "Some even have families on campus, the turrets hold only walkways for students, the rest of the five floors are for professors."

"Where are the walkways?" Draco asked.

"They're on the first floor of the turrets," Tonks said pointing to a far corner of the library. There was a large door in the corner that led to the walkway. She also pointed out three sets of spiral stair cases that allowed access to the high floors of the library, including one with a direct connection with the Headmaster's office. "Staircases like this are your access to the upper floors in any of the walls."

"The rest of your class should be here by now," Tonks said looking at her watch. "Come on, we should get to our seats." Tonks and Katya lead the three first years back into the Hall for their first feast. They still had twenty minutes, but as they entered, the majority of the school was already standing behind their seats, including some professors. The professors nodded when they saw Harry, Viktor and Draco. They were the first first years in the Hall.

"Chose your seats and stand behind them until the Headmaster allows you to sit," Tonks said quietly to the three. They looked around and saw the students standing at attention. They moved to the front of the first year table and copied the stances of the other students. They looked around and met the eyes of Stanislav, Petrov and Simeon. Each of the older boys nodded at the younger boys' stances. The doors opened again, the few older students who weren't already in the Hall, scurried in and took up their places. Finally, some other first year students came in and took up their places to the left of Harry, Viktor, and Draco. They looked around nervously and tried to copy the stances they saw. The new first years managed to look sloppy while standing at attention, and Draco shook his head and smirked at his family. The three boys were used to the stance as their fathers often adopted it at home when in the training room.

At five minutes to six, the rest of the professors and Headmaster Hardrada came into the Hall through a back door. Headmaster Hardrada looked across the room, starting with the seventh years. He paused on each table for a few seconds before nodding to the drengr. When his gaze reached the first year table, he frowned at seeing the empty spaces. The doors to the hall opened once more and some more first years rushed in. Except for a few, the new first years merely stood around the table looking around the Hall. Headmaster Hardrada's frown deepened.

Harry frowned as he saw the rest of the Hall eyeing the first year table with a bit of disdain. Harry glanced at Tonks, asking a silent question by nodding his head to the rest of the table. Tonks nodded her approval, and Harry slammed his hand down on the table. The first years, minus Draco and Viktor, jumped. The ones looking around turned toward the noise and were met with Harry's fierce expression. He quickly moved out of attention, moving back into the stance, allowing them to copy his movement. The other first years took notice as the Headmaster and the rest of the Hall's expressions changed to approval, and they let out a sigh of relief.

As the clock ticked to six o'clock, Headmaster Hardrada started speaking, "Welcome to Durmstrang Institute of Magic." His voice boomed across the hall. As he went to speak again, the doors to the Hall were thrown open. Ivan Volga and the four other first years from earlier strut into the Hall with all eyes on them. Volga was preening under the attention. Headmaster Hardrada snapped out at them, "Volga, Solvoyov, Polzin, Oryol, Lenin," The students jumped at the harsh voice. "You are five minutes late."

"It's six o'clock," Volga said childishly back to Hardrada. The students in the Hall chuckled at the five students.

Hardrada's gaze turned deadly, "You are five minutes late to the feast if I say you are! As such you four will be meeting me for the rest of the week at 0500 hours in workout clothes outside your longhouse, clear?" Hardrada bit out the words. The five groaned and immediately launched into whining. "Fine 0400 hours!" They finally stopped talking at that. "Move to your seats!" The five scrambled to the table and took their seats causing Hardrada to glare some more at them. One of the other first years elbowed them and gestured to the Hall. The five scrambled up.

"As I was saying, welcome to Durmstrang Institute of Magic. I am Headmster Hardrada. You have been chosen to attend based on your legacy or your skill, so I suggest you live up to both or else you will not be joining us next year." His gaze fell on all the tables as he spoke.

"First years, after the feast, you will be meeting with your year's mentor, Rune Master Boddason. Professor Boddason will stay with you as your mentor through your seven years here. Now, let the feast begin," Hardrada said with an outstretched hand. Food appeared on the tables, and the Headmaster took his seat, followed by the professors. After all the professors were seated, the students took their own seats and dug in to the food.

Harry looked at the spread on the table, and was surprised to only see three choices of proteins. He knew Hogwarts used almost every British dish imaginable at their feasts. His choices were smoked salmon, lutefisk, and venison steaks. There were various berry filled dishes, apples, and root vegetables. Milk, Cider, Juice, and for sixth and seventh years, Mead.

"I understand you three were the first ones here," Another first year asked the three. She was one of the six girls in their year. She had dark hair, pulled back into two braids and familiar sharp features and the most unusual violet eyes.

Draco was the one to answer her, while the other two tried to place her face, "Yes, I'm Draco Black-Krum. My brother Viktor Krum, and my cousin Harry Black-Potter." Draco made sure to use Harry's connection with the Black family as no Potters had ever attended Durmstrang.

"Saiph Lestrange," The girl introduced herself. The boys quickly hid their shock at the girl's name it was clear she didn't recognize theirs.

"You're not familiar with family names, are you?" Draco asked quietly.

Saiph looked around, making sure the other first years were deep in conversation, "No, I was raised in an orphanage. I was more impressed by Durmstrang's letter than the others I received."

"We need to talk, after the feast," Harry said to the girl, who now looked at them with a bit a worry. "It's nothing bad," Harry said reassuringly.

"You guys play for the Bulgarian national team, right?" A first year weaseled himself into the conversation. Draco looked annoyed at the interruption.

It was Viktor who answered, "We play Quidditch," he clarified for her. She had shown no hint of not understanding, but gave a small smile to Viktor. "For the Bulgaria u-18 team, yes," Viktor said.

"I saw you guys at the Austria game over the summer. Your line was unbeatable. Are you allowed to play here?" The kid's words came tumbling out as one long string. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Saiph, while Viktor explained that they were not allowed to play Quidditch at Durmstrang.

"So, where did you live? Your accent sounds German?" Harry asked his new cousin with a lopsided grin. Saiph couldn't help but grin back.

"Yes, the orphanage was in Worms," Saiph replied.

"Really? We played there, against the German u-18's." Harry remembered. "We actually tied. A rare occurrence in a game."

"You should probably know aide from the fact it's played on brooms, I know nothing about it. I mostly studied my subjects and the few etiquette books I managed to get before I was ushered out of the book store."

"Who took you to the Alley in Germany?" Harry asked.

Saiph pointed out a grim looking man with a goatee and long gray hair. "Professor Hastein, Potions. He was in a rather big hurry. Something about a potion needing attention?" She finished, asking silently whether that was true.

"Potions has the potential to be more volatile than dueling, too many things can go wrong," Harry said, with a smirk.

"Or, in Harry's case, intentionally go wrong and end in an explosion," Draco clarified for Saiph, rejoining the conversation with his family. Harry grinned in response and Viktor chuckled.

"Anyway, Quidditch is the most common wizarding sport," Draco spoke, finally answering her question. "It's played on racing brooms at the highest levels. There are seven players on the pitch for each team; one keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and the seeker. The keeper works to keep the Quaffle, the largest ball on the field, from entering his goals. That ball is handled by the chasers. Each goal gives ten points. The beaters are the enforcers. They're responsible for the Bludgers, smaller balls made of iron. The beaters hit them at other players to keep them from scoring or handling the Quaffle. The seeker is responsible for the golden Snitch, a small ball the size of a," Draco struggled for a word to describe the Snitch.

"Golf ball," Viktor supplied. He watched the most sports with their Uncle Ted.

"Okay," Saiph said, familiar with the object. She looked confused when the boys smirked at her answer.

"The Snitch is enchanted to fly, at top speeds, around the pitch with no set pattern. The seeker tries to catch the Snitch, if caught one hundred fifty points is awarded to the seeker's team, and the game ends."

"I image I'll see a game here?" Saiph asked, in-between bites.

"From my father said we have historically had four teams, but that's all I know," Viktor admitted. "Durmstrang is the most secretive of all magical schools."

"Yes, I realized that when I could find no books on the school," Saiph replied with a smirk. Draco chuckled a bit.

"Do you have a favorite subject yet, or at least, one you find more interesting one?" Draco asked.

Saiph thought about the question for a minute before nodding, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was the most interesting book. It also uses all types of spells. You know, charms, transfiguration and such." The three boys shared a look at her response, not sure how to take it, knowing who her mother potentially is.

"What?" She asked, looking at them.

"Nothing," Harry answered, "That's Viktor's favorite too, but then he wants to be an Auror, like our fathers."

"Aurors?" She asked, lowering her voice again.

"Police, but more like GSG 9 in Germany," Harry answered he watched too many cop dramas. Saiph nodded in response, privately thinking an Auror might not be a bad career option.

"What are your favorites?" She asked Draco and Harry.

"Mine is Transfiguration. It relies more on finesse and understanding the theory behind the spells." Draco answered concisely. Viktor smirked a little at his answer while Harry snickered a bit.

"Draco's a bit of a geek," Harry explained.

"Go play with your egg," Draco snarked back. Harry glared at him and Viktor broke into a laugh.

"Egg?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered. "My favorite subject is Runes. I can perform some minor ones, thanks to Aunt Narcissa. She's a runes master." He said more friendly.

"That must be nice. Having parents to teach you magic," Saiph said a bit wistfully.

The boys grinned at each other, before Harry answered, "Yeah until we tick them off. I take being told to stand in a corner over being frozen like a statue any day."

"Plus, a Scourgify is way worse than a bar of soap," Viktor added. She smirked at them. They quieted down as dessert was served. They had a choice of cream cakes, Lefse, and butter cookies. Harry, Viktor, and Draco ate one slice of cream cake and a couple cookies before stopping. The majority of the other students gorged themselves on it, though Harry saw his teammates restrain themselves too.

Headmaster Hardrada stood from the head table, and the professors mimicked him, followed by the students. The tables cleared themselves and the students looked up at the Headmaster.

"Second years and up, you may take your leave," Hardrada dismissed them. The students filed out orderly until the doors shut behind them, and then it was a bit of a free for all. Hardrada gave a half smile at the noise. Two second years stayed behind.

"As I said before, welcome to Durmstrang. Here we strive to be the best. If we feel," He gestured to the professors positioned a bit behind him, "you are not preforming we will not invite you back."

"I expect you to promote yourself with dignity and respect. If you have a problem here at Durmstrang, you solve it with honor. If I, or one of the professors, have to step in, it has gone too far. As first years, you are supervised by your mentor, the jarls, and the second year drengr. As the year goes on, Professor Boddason may choose to appoint two drengr, or he will wait until second year if two candidates do not show themselves. Finally, I wish you well here at Durmstrang, I'll leave you to your mentor." Headmaster Hardrada left the Hall through a back door, and was followed by the professors.

"I am Professor Boddason, and, as Headmaster Hardrada said, I am the runes master here at Durmstrang. As your mentor, some of you have already shamed me," he looked pointedly at the five students who were late for the feast. "I suggest you five maintain your best behavior for the foreseeable future. You legacy only protects you so much." They looked down, not daring to meet Professor Boddason's eyes, which only caused the five to fall far further in their mentor's view.

"Now, for the rules of Durmstrang. One, you are to maintain proper decorum at all times. This means your uniform will be clean and properly worn, and your hygiene must be maintained as well. Two, all classes must be attended, esception only if there is medical excuse. Three, no fighting outside of the dueling classroom. Four, you must have two physical education classes each year, no exceptions. Participation in Quidditch does not count. Five, lights out is at ten o'clock for first and second years. Six, no magic is to be used in the courtyards, excepting the seventh year courtyard, which you cannot entered unless invited. Seven, you may not, under any circumstances interfere with another students' familiar. Eight, any bullying will be met with harsh penalties. Nine, interference with another students' wand is forbidden. And finally, any sabotage or mis-behavior in Potions class will lead to an automatic suspension. Any questions?" The first years shook their heads no.

Professor Boddason sighed, "You are to respond vocally to a professor's questions. So we'll try this again. Any Questions?"

"No, sir." The first years replied aloud this time.

"Now, there are many more rules in the book. However, they are common sense and basic etiquette, and will not be mentioned now."

"Some of you may be wondering what the drengr are?" He asked the rhetorical question. "The drengr are students who have conducted themselves with honor, and have proven to be the best of their year. Drengr status can be lost if I decide you are not worthy of it anymore." He pointed at the two second year students who had stayed behind, "These are your second year drengr, Vasili Drygin and Zoltan Elke. They are the eyes and ears of the Longhouse. If you need an example of how to act, follow theirs."

"Jarls are seventh year students, responsible for the behavior of the rest of the students. They are appointed by the Headmaster and mentor of that year. There are three in total, and this year's jarls are Simeon Lothbrov, Lena Wolff, and Cezar Dube. They form a council that has the authority to discipline students, and they are responsible for forming Quidditch teams, swimming teams, and dueling teams in conjunction with Professor Ironside. They will help supply you with tutors if needed."

"My duties as mentor are to guide you, in hopefully, all seven years of your time here. You may come with me to with any problems you have, be they scholastic or non-scholastic. I can be your friend or worst enemy, depending on how you conduct yourself. My office and quarters are in the northeast turret, on the third floor."

"Here are your time tables," he used a spell to send a piece of parchment into each students' hands there were twenty five first years. "You are dismissed," Professor Boddason said.

"Actually, Professor," Vasili said, causing the students to halt their movement, "We have a challenge already." Professor Boddason nodded for him to continue. "Gabor Megyeri has asked to challenge Draco Black-Krum to a duel," Vasili finished with a smirk to the three cousins.

"Mr. Black-Krum?" Professor Boddason asked his student, he took note of how Viktor and Harry's expression had hardened. Draco glared at the smirking drengr.

"I accept." Draco said with little emotion in his tone.

"Wonderful," Professor Boddason said with a smile. "The duel shall take place Friday, after lunch. Professor Ironside, will of course, conduct the duel."

The students filed out with Harry, Draco, Viktor and Saiph in the back. They exited the Hall to be met with Ivan Volga who glared at the group.

"You have no business at our school, Potter," Volga snapped out.

Draco and Viktor stepped forward, shoulder to shoulder with Harry. The three Quidditch players were an imposing sight. Saiph hung back somewhat, observing the three boys' actions against the five other first years. She was joined by the Drengrs who motioned her to stay quiet. Ivan, who was quite shorter than the three, couldn't see the drengr behind Harry and Viktor.

Harry laughed a humorless and mocking laugh, "Wow, and I thought you were full of it after your ill-timed entrance." Ivan turned red at Harry's mention of his humiliation in front of the school. "But now you're trying to pick a fight, right after being read the rules. In front of two drengr and with our mentor still only feet away, no less."

At Harry's words, the two second year drengr stepped forward from behind the three cousins.

"Well, you're having a hell of a start to your careers, here at Durmstrang." Zoltan spoke softly but sharply. He glared at the group of Russian first years.

"Oh, come on," Vasili said.

"Shut it, Vasili, or do you want to be stripped of your title?" Zoltan asked.

Vasili sighed, "Either challenge Harry to a duel or move it, Ivan." Vasili had grown up with the five first years. He knew Ivan would be a problem. He was a spoiled little pureblood prince, from one of the most powerful families in Russia.

"Problem?" the doors opened again and Professor Boddason stepped out, instantly suspicious of the gathering.

"No, sir." Harry answered with a grin to Ivan.

"Good. If I were you five I'd get in bed. If you stand up the Headmaster, you'll be waking up at 0400 for the rest of the year." Boddason said, leaving the entrance way to head back to his quarters. Ivan and the others glared at Harry, Viktor, and Draco before turning and leaving.

Harry laughed to his cousins as the others left, "Well, this will be fun." Saiph looked at him like he had lost a few marbles.

"Uncle Sirius is a bad influence," Draco said to Saiph, quietly, as they all started to the longhouse. They filed into the longhouse with the other students. They hung their overcoats and hats on nearby hooks. Most of the first years were quietly observing the surroundings and the other students. Harry, Viktor, and Draco nodded to the few they knew from parties and such.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Saiph asked.

"Harry, do you have your photo album?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get the picture," Harry said. He disappeared into the boys' dorm area.

"Your last name is Lestrange," Draco started as they took seats near the fire, but in a sort of nook area with a study table. Ivan the Terrible, the brown blob, jumped into Viktor's lap. "Were you able to find out anything on your family?"

"No. Professor Hastein didn't give me enough time. All I know is that I'm from a pureblood family." Saiph said as Harry came back, holding a picture.

"Harry, draw a privacy rune," Viktor said from his seat. Harry drew his wand and lit the tip with a small fire. He scorched into the wood a small Norse rune, meaning privacy. Harry pressed his wand to the mark and channeled some of his magic into the rune. The rune glowed green before a small wave of magic washed over the table.

Harry handed the picture to Saiph. The picture was of Sirius, his brother Regulus, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix Black. Andromeda, at sixteen, was the oldest in the photo.

Saiph gasped a little as she looked at the middle girl in the picture. They shared the same eyes, dark wavy hair, and facial structure. "Who is she?" She ran her fingers over the girl. Harry said softly, "She is one of our Aunts, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. The one with blond hair is Draco's mum, and Viktor's stepmother. My adopted father is the oldest boy in the photo, Sirius, the three girls' cousin. The oldest girl is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She's the mother of Nymphadora Tonks, a sixth year here."

"And the other boy?" Saiph asked quietly.

"Regulus Black. Sirius's younger brother, who died in the war."

"Did," she stopped, "did my mother die in the war?" Saiph asked not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"As far as we know, no. Neither Bellatrix or her husband Rodolphus Lestrange died in the war," Viktor answered.

"Then why give me up to an orphanage?" Saiph asked.

"How much do you know of the war?" Draco asked.

"Most of the story. Histories of it were the most displayed books in the store. I got the one Professor Hastein said was the best. _The Rise and Fall of Voldemort _he said it was the most accurate." The boys chuckled. She looked at them in confusion.

"It was written under a pen name, by Aunt Narcissa," Harry said. "However she only names convicted Death Eaters, not suspected correct?"

"Yes?" Saiph didn't seem to want the answer, having figured out where this was going.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, along with his brother Rabastan Lestrange, are suspected of being some of Voldemort's top Death Eaters," Draco was the one to speak. "They are wanted for questioning and suspicion of murder and torture."

Saiph nodded trying to take in his words. As an orphan she had imagined nearly every scenario possible for why she was given to the orphanage with only her name. This, however, was not one of them. "How do we know for sure?" Saiph asked.

"A lineage potion will tell us," Draco replied. "We can ask Professor Hastein if he'll brew it. My mother and uncle will want to be present for it though." Saiph nodded.

They were interrupted by Vasili's voice, "Lights out in five!" He called.

"I'll send a letter to my mother tomorrow, but, as you can see, you're a ringer for Bellatrix." Draco said as they stood and Harry dispelled the rune. Harry gave Saiph a hug before the four separated.

"You'll stay with us cousin, not an orphanage," he whispered to her. She pulled back with a large smile on her face.

"Goodnight, cousins." Saiph smiled.

Harry woke up the next morning with egg next to him on his pillow. It had been on the end table the night before. He sighed as he touched the egg he still felt the heat of the egg, but the thing did nothing. The only thing he learned about it was it was damn near indestructible; Ivan the Terrible sniffed it out and Harry had to chase him around the manor to get it back. Harry left the egg on his pillow and took his uniform out, placing it on the bed.

Harry clad in Grinch sleep pants, fell to the floor like a plank, catching himself with his arms. He pushed up with his arms, "One." He repeated the process fifty times, before he switched to sit-ups. Harry pushed opened the curtains around his bed, and moved over to the door to the bathrooms. He transfigured a nearby hanger into a metal bar, and fitted it in the door way. He jumped to get his hands on it and then pulled himself up.

"One," He heard both Draco and Viktor say from behind him. He quickly went through twenty five pull ups before letting go, and landing on his feet. Harry went into the showers with his toiletries, as first Viktor went through fifty pull-ups and then Draco did his own twenty-five.

They were still the only ones up when they finished their showers and morning workouts. They dressed in their everyday uniforms the only differences between them were their shoes. Harry wore a pair of laced up Doc Martins, Viktor had on a pair of black work boots, while Draco wore a pair black dragon hide dress shoes. They packed their bags, once again differing from each other. Draco's bag had black dragon hide material, and looked like a messenger bag. Harry's bag was a mesh sport material with one strap that went over his shoulder, and was in the Bulgarian national colors. Viktor's bag was red with black straps and had the Bulgarian coat of arms stamped on it. They walked into the common area where some seconds years were up and leaving for the Hall.

"You want to wait for Saiph?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it'll give me time to write mother," Draco answered. As he pulled out a never-out-quill and parchment, his owl flew in through the top hole in the longhouse used for venting the fire. Draco quickly wrote the note to his mother and uncle about Saiph.

"Ares," Draco called and the owl swooped down to him landing on his shoulder. The eagle owl nipped at Draco's fingers. Draco gave his owl a few scratches, which had the bird preening under his owner's attention.

"Aw, he's beautiful," Saiph's voice came from behind them. The boys turned with grins as Ares puffed his chest out and ruffled his feathers before flying to her. Ares landed on her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"You've just made a friend for life," Harry laughed.

"Although he really didn't need a bigger ego," Viktor added. Ares turned his gaze on Viktor and glared at him.

"I don't think he liked that," Saiph giggled.

"Ares," Draco called, holding up the letter. Ares flew over to him and Draco attached the letter to his leg. "Take it to mum," Draco directed. Ares bobbed his head and took off through the vent hole again.

"You ready to go to breakfast?" Harry asked his new found cousin.

"Yep," Saiph said. "I like your hair," she said to Harry, admiring the life-like moving ravens Lydia had done.

"Great, now Harry's going to preen," Viktor said, only to get punched in the shoulder by Harry. Draco pushed in between them, separating them. Saiph laughed again at them.

"So why do you guys get up this early? We had to, at the orphanage," Saiph added to the explanation when they looked like they were going to question.

"Quidditch workouts," Draco answered.

"Are you guys upset you can't play here?" Saiph questioned.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. It's hard to go from a super-competitive team to a school team." He laughed a little, "Our fathers refuse to play with us anymore because we get to0 into it."

"That must be fun to watch."

"Do you like sports?" Viktor asked as they pushed open the Hall doors. Most of the older students were up and eating but a few empty areas were at every table. It was ten minutes until breakfast was to start. They waved to their teammates who were already sitting Simeon already had a textbook opened.

"Yeah, I follow Bayer Munich. I want to go to a game one day." Saiph said answered as they sat down.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted across the hall as Saiph finished talking. Tonks looked at Harry with a look that said, 'why are you screaming?!' He just waved her over. She made her excuses to her friends, before getting up and walking over to her cousins.

"What's up, Harry?" She asked then got a good look at Saiph, "Holy shit."

"That's what," Harry laughed. "Meet Saiph Lestrange, first year."

Tonks sat down heavily at the table as she looked at Saiph. As Tonks did so her looks slowly changed. Her face took on sharp aristocratic features, and her hair changed to the same wavy dark color as Saiph's. Tonks now resembled her mother and aunt Bellatrix, plus the newly met Saiph.

"You can do it too?" Saiph whispered to Tonks. Saiph slowly changed her features to match what Tonks' usual heart shaped face and pink hair. She held the change for a minute before changing back to her regular look.

"I don't think we need the linage potion anymore," Draco whispered to Harry and Viktor as Tonks grabbed Saiph in a hug.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Tonks squealed excitedly as she hugged her tightly.

"Can't breathe," Saiph said laughing.

"This is Nymphadora (don't call her that) Tonks," Harry said. "She's our eldest cousin, Aunt Andromeda's daughter. And yes, 'don't call her that' is her middle name, thank you very much." Tonks glared at Harry, her hair turning red.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" Saiph asked.

"It's a witch or wizard that can change their form," Tonks answered. "It's a talent that runs in the Black family."

"So, it's pretty much certain that I'm your guys' cousin?" Saiph asked with a timid look, as more people came into the Hall.

"Yep, looks that way," Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

"Okay, in that case, can I ask a question?" Saiph asked, with a sly grin that resembled Narcissa's.

"What?" Tonks asked, a bit weary of the smile.

"What's with our names?" Saiph asked, her grin still in place. Harry and Viktor laughed loudly, while Draco looked sullen and Tonks' hair turned red.

Draco answered resigned, "Family tradition has us named after a star or constellation."

"Tonks' name isn't a star or constellation," Saiph stated as a question.

"No. My mum just wanted to get back at me for eighteen hours in labor," Tonks muttered.

"Really?" Saiph asked, not sure if Tonks was being sarcastic or not.

"I have no idea," Tonks replied. "So, let me see your schedule," Tonks held her hand out for it as the last of the older students filed in. Some of the first years were just staring to as well. Harry handed it over:

**Monday:**

**0800: **_Potions_

**1000: **_History of Magic_

**1100: **_Charms_

**1300: **_Lunch_

**1400: **_Transfiguration_

**1600:**_ Mandatory Study Period_

**1700: **_Dinner_

**Tuesday:**

**0800: **_Dueling (Wand)_

**0900: **_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

**1100:**_ Herbology_

**1300: **_Lunch_

**1400: **_Dueling (Sword)_

**1500: **_Swimming_

**1600: **_Mandatory Study Period_

**1700: **_Dinner_

**Wednesday: Repeat Monday**

**1600: **_Runes_

**2200: **_Astronomy_

**Thursday: Repeat Tuesday**

**1600: **_Runes_

**Friday:**

**0800: **_Potions_

**1000: **_Transfiguration_

**1200: **_Lunch_

**1400: **_Charms_

**1600:**_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

**1800: **_Dinner_

**2200: **_Astronomy_

**Saturday:**

**1200: **_Headmaster__Hardrada meeting_

"Not bad. They give you swimming and dueling during your first two years as your physical education sports." Tonks explained to them. "After that, you get to pick them yourselves."

"Hey, why is Harry's different than ours?" Saiph asked, looking it over with hers out.

"Professor Boddason saw me read one of the rune schemes on Headmaster Hardrada's chair." Harry said.

"You know that much about them?" Saiph asked him as breakfast appeared and the rest of the first years spilled into the Hall.

"I'll see you guys," Tonks said moving from her seat back to her year table. They nodded to her before Harry answered Saiph.

"They fascinate me," he said pointing to the scar on his head.

Saiph looked at him for a minute before she got it, "Your scar is a rune? I didn't read anything about that."

"Aunt Narcissa is very protective of that piece of information." Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry's being modest. I have no idea how he got that way with uncle Sirius raising him, but he has humble moments. A rune scar is a sign of immense power." Draco said, quietly, to Saiph. "Harry has that in spades." Harry glared at Draco. Saiph hid a smile and saw Viktor doing the same.

"So we have Potions, followed by History," Viktor changed the subject, breaking the staring contest between Draco and Harry. "You think they did that on purpose?" Draco, Harry and Saiph grimaced and nodded their agreement.

"I was hoping to start off with actual magic," Saiph said.

"Don't ever let a Potions master hear you say that," Harry said with a grin, "they'll string you up. But I know what you meant."

As Viktor finished eating, Draco looked at his watch, "Come on, I want to get to class. I'm not sitting in front of Volga Potions."

"You really don't think he'd be stupid enough to pull something here?" Viktor asked.

"Yes," All three responded.

"Fine, let's go. It's in the South Wall," Viktor said, standing up. As they stood and walked past the other first years, Harry hopped over an outstretched foot without looking down. Saiph looked back and saw Volga's snarling expression. She threw her head back and laughed. Harry turned to look at her so Volga could see the smirk stretched across Harry's face.

They moved through the walls, talking quietly and taking in some of the other classrooms and offices. They finally came to the potions room, on the top floor of the south wall. It was large and well lit, with open windows on the outside wall of the room. The desks were in two rows, and sat two people each. There was room to write on the sides with the cauldron burner in the middle of the desk. The desks had wooden stools for seating.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, where different animals useful for potions were stuffed and hanging. On the left side stretching from the back wall to the front, was a stuffed Basilisk, "Woah," Harry murmured.

Saiph looked at him, "It's a basilisk." He explained lowly.

"Those are real?" She asked with a in whispered awe.

"Yep." Harry then took in the inside wall which had four shelves spanning its length. The shelves were filled with every manner of potion ingredient you could think of.

"Take a seat," the four jumped a bit at the gruff voice. They turned and saw Professor Hastein at the front of the room placing down some books on his desk. "They'll be your assigned seats until fifth year." The same grave expression from the feast was still on the gray haired man's face. His goatee was braided today, and his long hair was pulled back into a tight tail. The man moved slowly, but with efficiency, as he organized his desk.

"Sir," Draco called to him. Professor Hastein turned his gray-spectacled eyes to Draco and nodded after a moment. "We were wondering if you had a lineage potion available?"

"Why?" The man asked, after a pause.

"We believe Miss Lestrange to be our cousin." Draco spoke in the smooth tone he had gotten from Narcissa.

"You believe?" He asked them.

"I grew up in an orphanage, sir." Saiph explained.

"Fine. I will brew you the potion if you write me an essay on its origins. Fair, Miss Lestrange?" The man asked them.

"Yes, sir. How long does it have to be?" Saiph asked.

"As long as it needs to be," The man replied. "When you turn it in, I will administer the potion."

"Yes, sir." Saiph and the others replied. They took two desks in the back. Harry and Saiph in the one closets to the outside wall and Draco and Viktor in the other. Professor Hastein noted the seats in a seating chart. The four opened their textbooks to the first page, and took out a parchment and quill each.

"How do you guys write with these?" Saiph asked them. They laughed and Harry thought he saw a half smile on the professor's face.

**A/N:**

**If you have questions about Durmstrang ask and I'll try to explain it better if you don't get something.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	4. The First Week

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. Beta'ed by Aunt Ginny Potter, who does wonderful work.**

"You will more than likely despise me by the end of your career here at Durmstrang," Professor Hastein started. He glared down at Volga and his friends as they pulled out their supplies while he was speaking. Finally one of them nudged the other to get them to stop, and they gulped at Professor Hastein's expression. "I do not tolerate _any _disruptions in my class. Should you desire to carry one out, you will be thrown out. If you happen to make the same mistake twice, you will not step foot in my classroom ever again." He never went on to say what exactly qualified as a disruption, but the gist of it was transmitted. "If I catch you sleeping in my class, I will light your seat on fire." He stared down at a few of the half slumbering students, waking them up. "I personally do not agree with teaching eleven-year-olds potions in a group setting, but Durmstrang disagrees."

"As you may have noticed, I have confiscated, via the house elves, all your cauldrons." Professor Hastein did actually smirk at some of the student's put-out looks. "You will not be needing them for the first two weeks." At some of the groans from some of the students, he set off a loud rapping noise with his wand, "I did not ask for your opinion."

"Today we will be going over the different ingredient cuts and how they affect potions." Professor Hastein said, and the class struggled to hold in their protests.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry, Draco and Viktor were ready to pull their hair out while Saiph still looked interested. In fact, she had asked the most questions, prolonging the lecture, but placing her on Professor Hastein's to-watch list.

"I hate you," Harry said in an over-exaggerated tone.

Saiph laughed, "What? I don't want to blow up a cauldron."

"But it's fun!" was Harry's indigent reply.

"Which is why he's not allowed unsupervised in a potions lab," Viktor added. Saiph looked at Draco for conformation, who nodded. They left the south wall and moved into the east wall, they passing Stanislav. After he was introduced to Saiph, however, things went downhill, and they got stopped in the stairwell by Volga.

"What are you a - mud-blood?" Volga said, shoulder-checking Harry into the railing and stared down at Saiph.

Viktor snarled and grabbed Volga by his robes, smashing him into a railing. Being quicker than Volga's friends, Harry and Draco held their wands out and disarmed them, each catching two wands with their off hand. They pocketed the wands and held Volga's friends off at wand point. "You slimy little prick," Viktor snapped out still holding Volga against a railing. "Do you know who you're speaking to?" Volga didn't answer. Viktor pulled him back and shoved him forward again, "I asked you a question!" By now the rest of the first years were stuck in the stairwell, since they blocked it, and were watching with rapt attention. "No? Well, let me enlighten you," Viktor said with a nasty grin in place. "Saiph Lestrange." Viktor let her last name sink in and Volga turned pale. "Our," Viktor nodded at Draco and Harry, who were smirking at the show of discomfort Viktor's words induced, "cousin."

"Go near her again and I won't hesitate to curse you - or maybe I'll let her do it," Viktor said before letting Volga go. Volga struggled to catch himself, and one of his friends grabbed him to stop him from falling. Volga's pale skin was already bruising from where Viktor had held him against the railing. Viktor pushed past, them opening a hole between the bodies, and Harry held his arm out to Saiph. She walked through the hole in front of Viktor, and Harry and Draco joined them after dropping the other wands between the stairs.

"One of us is going to have to challenge him," Viktor said, once Draco and Harry caught up with them.

"Um, Viktor, one problem there," Saiph said, "I don't know any curses."

"We'll fix that," Draco said. "Tonks will help."

"You guys duel against Tonks?" Saiph asked.

"And with Vladimir, Sirius, Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted." Viktor said.

Saiph stopped walking at that, "Seriously?" She looked at them suspiciously for having them on. "You said your dads were practically military."

"I never said we won," Viktor added with a small grin, the first Saiph had seen from him.

"Draco's beaten both Vladimir and my dad," Harry said, clapping his cousin on the back with a grin. Saiph looked at Harry and then Draco, who sheepishly nodded.

"How?" Saiph asked, she flashing a smile at Draco to take the insult out of her question.

"Draco has a unique style of dueling," Viktor was the one to answer knowing Draco wouldn't. Draco could be arrogant around others but around his family he was typically quiet. "He uses mostly transfiguration instead of charms, or defense spells."

"Why is that unique?" Saiph asked as they entered the history classroom. They paused their conversation as they looked around the room. The outside wall was decorated with Ancient Egyptian motifs the inside, wall with Ancient Roman artifacts, and the back wall with artifacts from the Ottoman Empire.

"Transfiguration spells take longer to cast and more concentration. It takes your focus off your opponent, if you do not know how use it." Harry, who was already examining the Roman weapons on the wall, answered. Right now he was staring at a gladius.

As he moved his hand to touch the sword, a voice interrupted him, "Please do not touch. Many of these are older than your family lines." They jumped at the voice and Harry quickly withdrew his hand.

Draco haughtily looked at the young professor behind his desk. "The Black line reaches back before the Romans even discovered Britain."

"And the Egyptians?" The Professor asked with an easy grin.

Draco gave an uninterested sniff, "We have no use for a kingdom that can't even remember the spells used to conceal parts of it."

"Told you he was a geek," Harry whispered to Saiph, who giggled.

"Oh, I'm going to like you," The professor said to Draco with a grin. "I'm Professor Sturluson." Sturluson looked to be in his twenties, possibly early thirties. The man had red hair that was completely shaved except for a two inch strip that ran down the top and back of his head. It was braided down the back. The man had piercing gray eyes and chiseled face, which made him look like a living Thor. Saiph nearly swooned when the professor smiled at them. "Please take a seat it will be your assigned place for the year."

"Come on, guys," Saiph dragged Harry, who closet to her, to the front row. She took the middle desk in the front row of desks. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousins and took the desk behind her. Draco took the desk to the left of Harry and Viktor the right. From their seats they could ensure no one messed with Saiph. The next first years to come in were four of the other girls, who, upon seeing professor Sturluson, rushed to the four other front desks. Harry, Draco and Viktor shared a look. Professor Sturluson grinned at the new students, and they sighed dreamily. When the rest of the first years filed in, Volga and his group wisely chose to sit two rows behind from Harry, Draco and Viktor.

"Welcome to History of Magic," Professor Sturluson spoke. He had a booming voice that carried through the classroom. "Now, while the class is History of Magic, I will be teaching some plain History. Many of the cultures and peoples we will be studying used magic in their daily lives." Some of the students looked upset at his statement. "The first civilization we will study is Egypt. They were the first prolific society we have written records of. They built lasting monuments considered to be wonders of the world, without magic, mind you," He said, looking intently at the pure-blood purists. The student population of Durmstrang tended to split on the issue of blood purity. Either they embraced the pure-blood agenda or they were neutral on the whole issue. The twelve students, who previously were disgruntled, had surprised looks on their faces.

"We're going to start off with their gods and goddesses. Can anyone name their chief deity?" A girl with a button nose and straight auburn hair raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Vorontsova?"

"It varied during times throughout its history," She answered with a wide smile.

"Correct," Professor Sturluson. "The three most prevalent were sun god Ra, the creator god Amun, and the mother goddess Isis."

* * *

"Well, he at least knows his subject," Draco said as they left the classroom.

"Yeah," Saiph sighed, "He does."

"Oh, great," Harry muttered.

Saiph punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

"Owe," Harry said, rubbing his arm, "Who taught you how to punch?" He asked with a grin.

"I grew up in an orphanage," Saiph shrugged. "Kids aren't very tolerant of anything different." To show them what she meant, she changed her hair color. Harry's eyes darkened and he cracked his knuckles.

"She's not going back," Viktor said to Harry. Harry nodded and threw an arm over Saiph's shoulder pulling her into a half hug.

"Bloody right she's not," Harry said. Saiph smiled at him in return.

"So, do you think we'll be able to cast something in our next lesson?" Saiph asked walking with Harry's arm over her shoulder.

"Probably, Charms is a very hands on subject," Draco said.

"Yes!" Saiph's gleefully said. Harry, Draco and Viktor laughed at her joy.

"Well, we're back in the south wall. What floor again?" Viktor asked.

"Second floor," Draco answered. "Hey, Harry, how's your egg?"

Harry looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. He decided Draco was serious, "I went to bed with it on my nightstand and woke up with it on my pillow."

Draco looked at him sideways, "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack," Harry answered. They entered the charms classroom, which was lit up brightly. The candlesticks seemed to be holding a luminous charm instead of a candle. "It's a tiny ball of light." Harry said, examining the candle stick.

"Careful, Harry, your geek is showing," Draco snarked. Harry flipped him off.

"Mr. Potter, I would avoid doing that in classrooms." They turned to the professor and Harry nodded sheepishly. Some other first years walking in chuckled at him, Volga included. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seats, people." The students moved to take their seats. They were, once again, single student desks. Harry, Draco, Viktor and Saiph took seats in the middle of the room this time.

"I'm Professor Rurik," The man's curly black hair was cropped close to his head in what looked like a style found on a Roman bust. He had a strong jaw and large nose.

"He looks like Cyrano de Bergerac," Harry muttered.

"While I'm impressed that you know who he is, I heard that, Mr. Potter. I'll see you for detention tonight at eight o' clock sharp." The class chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Harry said resignedly.

"Now, what Mr. Potter was observing is a variation of the lighting charm that I created." Professor Rurik explained. "I am responsible for guiding you through Charms you will use in your life, not worthless pointless drivel." He said sternly. He waved his wand and parchment shot out to the students. They looked it over and saw assignments written down for the year.

"Your syllabus," Professor Rurik answered the unasked question. "Your reading assignments must be completed before you come to class on the date listed. Any assignments will be turned in at the start of class, and any time after that it is late." The first years looked at the man with shock playing across their faces. He smirked at them, "Let us begin. Today we _will _be learning the levitation charm."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Professor Rurik calmly spoke the incantation, before levitating a book on the top bookshelf down and grabbing it out of the air. "The charm is taught first, as it's easy to master and takes very little power to make it work. Charms work best with precision. Your spell must be spoken correctly and your wand movements must be perfect."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said the spell, enunciating every syllable. He performed the wand movements with speed but slow enough that the class cloud follow. Different colored parchment shot from his desk to every student, like the syllabi earlier.

"Now repeat after me," Professor Rurik commanded. "Win."

"Win," The class intoned after him.

"GAR."

"GAR." was the response from the class.

"Dee-um."

"Dee-um."

"Now put it together, Wingardium." Professor Rurik said.

"Wingardium," Came from the class.

"Miss Bourceanu," he called. "GAR, emphasize it." He made her repeat again.

"Wingardium," he said aloud.

"Wingardium." The class repeated once again.

"Now, Leviosa. Lev," he said.

"Lev."

"Again, lev."

"Lev."

"Ee."

"Ee."

"OH, another emphasis."

"OH."

"OH, Mr. Torje. OH!" The student repeated it by himself.

"Sa," he moved on.

"Sa."

"Good. Leviosa." He spoke the whole word to them.

"Leviosa," The class intoned.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said the whole incantation.

"Wingardium Leviosa," The class spoke.

"Good. Now the wand movements." He said. Harry, Viktor and Draco hid their groans but some of the other students did not. "Mr. Groza, Mr. Rues, Howedes, and Mr. Fejsa you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention," Professor Rurik added. "As I was saying, the wand movements. An upward slash," he demonstrated, moving his wand upward. "Then quickly rotate your wrist, like so." His wrist rotated up clockwise. "Now use your quill and do it twenty times."

"Good, good." He walked around the room and corrected a few students here and there. Saiph carefully watched her cousins before starting, allowing her to perform it accurately.

"Now you may attempt the spell on your colored parchment," he continued, moving across the room. The majority of the students got their parchment to rise. Only a few didn't, Saiph being one.

"Believe you can do it," Harry murmured to her.

She nodded, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," the parchment shot into the air like a bullet, an event shared with many of the class.

"Now for those of you whose parchment is currently a flying guillotine," Professor Rurik sarcastically spoke, and received some laughs for that. "This is where you must learn to control your magic. Feel it in you and control it," He moved to his desk and let the students practice for the rest of the period. By the end of the class, nearly all the students had gotten control of the parchment. Saiph struggled somewhat, she had slowed it down, but it was fluttering instead of smoothly lifting. She wasn't alone in that three other students had done the same.

"I want you all to keep the parchment and practice with it. Once you can maintain it at a reasonable height for five minutes, move on to bigger objects. You are dismissed."

"I suck," Saiph said as they left the classroom.

"No you don't," Harry said.

"Everyone else can do it fine," Saiph said.

"Yes because everyone else was raised in a magical household. They have either swiped their parents' wands or were given them to try simple spells," Viktor explained.

"I thought there was a restriction," Saiph asked.

"There is but most purebloods live in family manors with wards that make ministry detectors obsolete." Viktor replied.

"And most half-bloods live in magical areas which make it hard to detect specific children." Harry added.

"So, basically," Saiph said, "You all break the law."

"Kind of," Draco answered. "Once you attend a school your magical signature is given to the ministry of your country. If you use magic in a muggle, non-magical, area or at all during the summer the sensor at the Ministry is tripped and you are issued a warning. Some Ministry's don't always keep up with it though. It's a rather boring job to have."

"But you said purebloods have wards that make that impossible," Saiph asked.

"Yep. Most, if not all, countries believe purebloods are superior and overlook it." Harry said with contempt lacing his voice.

"So that's why Voldemort was able to flourish," Saiph stated.

"And Grindelwald, and the majority of 'dark lords' since the Christianity and other monotheistic religions became dominant." Harry explained.

"How do you know that?" Saiph asked.

"It's a long story, which we'll explain over break." Draco said with a warning tone to Harry.

"How about we grab a quick lunch and head to the library? We can help Saiph get started on the Lineage potion essay." Harry suggested, changing the subject.

"Works for me," Saiph answered, a little perturbed at the evasion. They came into the filled Hall and took their places at the first year table. As they sped through their lunch, they were interrupted by another first year.

"Harry Potter?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

Harry stopped eating and swallowed before answering, "Yes?" He silently asked what the other boy wanted. The boy was shorter than Harry, as they all were except Viktor and one or two others. He had short brown hair and narrow hazel eyes and ears he needed to grow into.

"I'm Filip Agrippa von Nettesheim. My father once worked with yours during the war. He said James Potter was a good man. I am sorry for your loss," Filip said solemnly. "You belong with us despite what some may say."

Harry's face turned serious, "Thank you." He nodded to Filip, who nodded back before moving to his seat with a group of three other first years.

A third year drengr stood from his table and caught the Headmaster's eyes. Headmaster Hardrada stood, and the hall slowly quieted.

"Yes? Mr. Levski?"

"We have a challenge," He spoke. Headmaster Hardrada nodded for him to continue. "Luka Petrovic wishes to challenge Harry Potter to a duel." Another boy stood up from the third year table. He was bulky, had a buzz cut, and smirked at Harry with derision.

"Mr. Potter?" Headmaster Hardrada asked.

"I accept," Harry said with little fanfare, not giving the standing boy a second glance.

"Professor Boddason, when shall the duel take place?" Headmaster Hardrada asked. As the mentor for the challenged student, he was allowed to pick the time.

"Friday after his cousin's duel," Professor Boddason answered. Friday the school had a two hour lunch. The second hour was traditionally used for a proving, and occasionally they took place at other times, if it was deemed necessary (usually for fighting). They finished eating and stood from the table moments later, and Harry, being the Sirius raised-boy that he was, waved to his future opponent and winked.

"Mum would pop you one for that," Draco said shaking his head.

"You guys aren't worried about these duels?" Saiph asked as they walked into the library.

"We spend time dueling nearly everyday, at home," Viktor answered. "We're not cocky, we'll not most of the time, we're simply confident in our skills."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked Saiph as she veered off toward the librarian's desk.

"To ask her where we should look," Saiph said, looking at him like it was obvious. "You know, so we're not wondering around the place?"

"Right," Harry and the boys nodded, acting like they knew that.

"Mmhmm, sure," Saiph murmured.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Saiph said quietly to the librarian. Madam Hring looked up from her book. She nodded at Saiph. "Can you tell me where to find texts on the Lineage potion, specifically its origins?" She nodded and pulled out a quill and parchment. She wrote down four different number and letter combinations and handed it to Saiph. "Thank you," Saiph's tone was questioning. She turned and looked at the three boys with a bemused look. They shrugged and went to the stacks.

"Over here," Harry called quietly. He found the stack the combinations she gave them was in. They went down the stack stopping about three quarters of the way down.

"Here we go," Viktor used the levitation spell to float the four books down to them. "_Most Prolific Potion Makers; Familial Potions; Medieval Potion Makers; _and last but not least, _Potions of the 800's A.D._" Saiph read the titles out loud, "Wow, originality really isn't a high point for wizards, is it?"

They laughed, "Not really." Draco answered.

"Let's go see what we're working with," Harry took two of the books, and Viktor the rest. They moved to a nearby study table, looking through them for the Lineage potion. In _Familial Potions_, they found the ingredients and process for making it. The maker they found out was an English wizard, Sir Robert Heaver, and he had worked for the nobility. The potion was intended to keep track of bastard lines.

"Oh that makes me feel real great," Saiph huffed grumpily.

_Potions of the 800's A.D._ gave them an update on how the potions had evolved over time, including the use of human blood in the potion, which made it a banned potion in England, Scotland, France, Spain, Portugal, Sweden, Canada, China, Ukraine, Poland, and Turkey.

"What's the big deal with human blood?" Saiph asked.

"It's used in things like blood rights and necromancy, which scares people. However, it can also be used in wards and family spells that aren't harmful," Draco wisely stated.

"We need to get to Transfiguration," Harry reminded, them looking at his watch.

* * *

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I am Professor Aslaug." The woman had dark brown hair that was done in one long braid down which reached her mid-back. She had dark, almost black eyes, that peered at her students with amusement as she continued her speech. "Transfiguration will be one of, if not the hardest, discipline you will have at Durmstrang. Transfiguration is about Theory and imagination. If you can envision it, you can accomplish it with enough skill." With that she waved her wand and a nearby first year was changed into a tiger. The lion let out a confused roar before she changed him back. The first year looked at her with awe as he took his seat again. She then changed a quill into a jewel encrusted goblet, then into a bird and then back into the quill. "And, finally, if you possess the skill and determination…" She let the sentence hang as she transformed. In her place, stood, on all fours, was Siberian Tiger. The white tiger prowled the classroom before returning to its original spot and transforming back into their professor.

"Now, open your books to chapter one. Today we will be discussing the theory behind changing wood into metals.

* * *

The first years filed into Professor Boddason's room. The walls held shelves upon shelves of books written in runes of all kinds.

"Harry's personal wet dream," Draco whispered to his family. Harry punched his cousin in the shoulder.

"No, I would need a Veela in here for that," Harry quipped.

"As we all would like," Professor Boddason said from the front of the room. The first year males chuckled while the girls rolled their eyes. Harry, instead of blushing in embarrassment, flashed a lopsided grin. "All right, you can take your seats. Feel free to move them into groups if you want. You will have a mandatory study period under my supervision until your third year. If you have questions for me, or if I have anything to bring to your attention, this is the time for it."

"Now, I would like to say - five detentions in one day?" His voice hardened and the five boys gulped a bit. Professor Boddason cracked a grin, "If it was anyone besides Professor Rurik we would have problems. As it is, you all need to be on your best behavior in his classroom; or really just around him - he's easily annoyed by anyone under the age of twenty."

"Then why does he teach?" Volga asked with sarcasm.

"A bit more tact, Mr. Volga," Professor Boddason warned. "And as to your question, it's because of the library. Now, study. If you have questions, ask." The students started working, mostly on charms, as it was the only assignment with a practical application.

Saiph got to work on her essay. She started gripped the quill awkwardly as she wrote.

"Here, like this," Harry corrected her grip. Her writing became smoother and neater on the parchment. She nodded her thanks to Harry. Harry pulled out his Transfiguration text and got to work on re-reading the first chapter. He pulled out some parchment and began taking notes on the chapter.

"I didn't peg you as a note taker," Saiph said, quietly. Draco and Viktor chuckled.

Harry grinned at her, not offended by the question. "I don't like Transfiguration and theory in general. Aunt Cissy taught me that taking notes makes it stick in my head more. Also, while I may not like Transfiguration, I very much want to become an animagus."

"Animagus?"

"The transformation Professor Aslaug made into a Siberian tiger." Harry explained.

"Harry's father was an animagus, as is Uncle Sirius," Draco added. "I have no doubt Harry has at least the determination part down. I will help with the skill," he nodded to his cousin, who stuck out his tongue at the jibe.

"What's a veela?" Saiph asked as she continued writing.

"Think of Barbie and then add the ability to turn into a massive bird of prey who flings fireballs when angry," Viktor said.

Saiph stopped writing and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Seriously?" Viktor nodded. "And you fantasize about them?" She asked Harry, eyeing him like he was nuts.

"Did you miss the beautiful part?" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Besides, I like a little danger."

"You're cracked," Saiph shook her head before going back to her essay. Harry laughed aloud. Harry went back to his notes while Draco and Viktor worked on floating books in the air. The two stepbrothers looked at each other and smirked. They pointed their wands at Professor Boddason's desk. They lifted the desk and his chair, with him in it, into the air, letting it float.

"Very funny, boys," Professor Boddason called and the classroom full of first years laughed. "Now, to truly show your skill, put me down gently," Professor Boddason said, looking up from his book.

"Yes, sir," the boys saluted him. They carefully lowered the professor and desk to the ground. As they did, Draco's eagle owl flew into the room as did a few other students' owls.

"Hello, Ares." Draco greeted his familiar with a few scratches to his head. He took the offered letter and Ares perched on his shoulder.

_Drake,_

_What were you thinking, sending a letter saying 'Bellatrix has a daughter, come to Durmstrang'?! You almost gave your mother a heart attack! Not to mention that I had to tackle her from running straight to the fireplace. Sirius laughed for close to an hour, though. We will be there on Thursday._

_We are all doing fine here. Sirius and I have a new case, half the department is assigned to it. Sirius is spending a lot of time as a dog, not that he minds of course. Your mother moped about the house for a week before stating she was going to start on new Rune thesis, she has yet to tell us what it is about._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Draco chuckled, "Dad said mum freaked out about Saiph."

"What did your note say?" Saiph asked with some urgency.

"All I said Bellatrix had a daughter and that we were going to do a Lineage Potion," Draco said nonchalantly.

"And what else did you say?" Viktor asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's it," Draco answered with a shrug.

"And you think I have no tact," Harry said incredulously.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" Draco asked defensively. He didn't elaborate, but Harry and Viktor knew what was left unsaid. 'Hey, your nutcase, blood-obsessed sister had a kid and dropped her in an orphanage.'

"Fine. When are they coming?" Viktor asked.

"Thursday, they didn't say when. I assume they'll have to get an okay from Headmaster Hardrada."

"Professor Boddason?" A student in Filip's group asked.

"Yes? Mr. Ahlstorm?" Professor Boddason gave him the go ahead.

"Is it true that Grindelwald went here?" Ahlstorm asked. Filip elbowed his friend for bringing up the subject. The rest of the class quieted down to hear the answer. Viktor snapped a quill in half. Draco and Harry both laid a hand on his shoulders. Surprising Harry, Volga's eyes were narrowed in hate at the mention of Grindelwald. Admittedly Harry didn't know as much about Grindelwald as he did about Voldemort. The victims of Grindelwald were also less known.

Professor Boddason adopted a serious look and slowly set his book down, "You don't pull any punches do you?" His question was rhetorical. He looked up at them with some hesitance. "Yes, Gellert Grindelwald was a student here at Durmstrang. Some murmurs went through the classroom. "He was expelled in his sixth year for unbecoming behavior. If you want to know more, I suggest bringing the topic up in your history class." His voice told the students there would be no more questions on Grindelwald.

"Viktor," Harry called quietly. "Okay?" Viktor nodded and pulled out his potions text, sticking his nose in it angrily.

"Let it be," Draco said to Saiph who looked like she wanted to say something. She nodded and went back to her essay. Harry went back to taking notes on the next couple of chapters for Transfiguration.

After another fifteen minutes, a timer went off in the classroom. "Alright, get out of here. Go to dinner."

* * *

"Welcome back, grunts," Professor Ironside called to the first years. They groaned as he sounded gleeful. "Ten laps around the room." The training room they were in spanned the whole length of the wall. On one side there were dueling platforms, also used as fencing platforms. On the other side was a large swimming pool. "Quit groaning or you'll be swimming in the fjord this afternoon. It's nearly frozen," the man let out a laugh as he finished. Professor Ironside was a big man, nearly seven feet tall and over two hundred pounds. The massive man looked like an American football linebacker, and he had the braids of some too. His booming voice didn't actually require him to yell, it was naturally that loud. The man was gruff, picked no favorites, and didn't particularly care what you thought of him.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" He yelled out to the students. They were all dressed in shorts, t-shirts and tennis shoes. Most of the students thought he would love to be holding a whip right now.

"I said move it, Miss I'll-break-a-nail!" He shouted again. One of the girls, the one from Volga's group, grumbled while running.

"Potter, Krum, Krum! You should be done by now!" He barked out. Harry, Viktor and Draco picked up their pace around the room. Saiph wasn't doing too bad, she was in the group leading behind Draco, Harry and Viktor. Draco, Viktor and Harry finished their laps, having three times outrun the other students.

"Down and give me twenty," He told them. They started their second sets of push-ups of the day. They finished as the class joined them and hit the floor. "Grunts! Up!" They all straightened. "Dueling stances." They all stood in the stance that had been drilled into them on Tuesday, for both magical dueling and fencing.

"My ass hurts from this," Saiph mumbled to Draco.

"What was that, Lestrange? Oh, you want another lap? Get to it, grunt!" Saiph refrained from groaning and moved out of the stance. She took off around the room again. The pool deck was charmed not to be slippery like a Muggle pool. "What are you looking at, maggots? In and out of the stance until I say stop. Hold!" He made them hold the stance for six seconds before they could move. Saiph got back into her position in line, between Harry and Draco.

"Now that Lestrange is back, we can move on." His braids shook as he spoke with force. "Footwork is one of the most important parts of a duel. If you're off balance, you go down faster. Miss Nadia Lenin, front and center." The formerly known Miss I'll-break-a-nail stepped forward. He took a dueling stance and waited for Nadia to do the same. She didn't. "Cast a spell at me."

"Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus." She cast the spell twice, with some speed behind it. She moved her feet somewhat clumsily. As she cast, Professor Ironside flung a silent spell that sent a gust of wind past her. She was knocked on her ass.

"Well, girl, you have good speed; but like I said, footwork is more important. You can't duel from your ass!" Professor Ironside barked.

"Now, follow my footsteps," Professor Ironside called. He showed them how to step without losing their balance, and how to cross their feet without tripping. They had to repeat the steps for the rest of the class.

"Alright, get out of my gym!" Professor Ironside shouted when there were five minutes of class left. The students left to get changed, grabbing their books before heading to their second Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

"Alright, in!" Professor Ivanova called, walking through the throng of first years. He flung the door to his classroom open with his wand and the first years hustled in. Professor Ivanova's height was on the shorter side; he had a strong square jaw that was un-bearded, his bright blue eyes gleamed, and his brown hair was pulled back into a tail while the two front strands were braided, framing his face. The classroom was divided into two areas - the back area held desks, which seated two people. The front of the classroom was an open space with enough room for a dueling platform, if needed.

"Last class, we studied the Protego shield charm. Today you will cast it successfully. Potter, front and center!" Harry jogged up to the front of the classroom. "I will cast a stinging hex repeatedly. We will see how long you can last."

"Spiculum," Professor Ivanova sent the spell at Harry.

"Protego," Harry batted away the spell with his wand.

"Notice he did not shout his spell," Professor Ivanova's voice carried across the classroom. "The volume of your voice has no impact, other than annoying me. Again," This time, he sent the spell silently at Harry. Harry batted it away again, but he sent the spell at a mirror, which made the spell bounce back at Professor Ivanova. Ivanova blocked the redirection of the spells. "Dismissed." Harry nodded at the professor before taking his seat. "Krum!" Viktor was the next student up. He went through the same routine as Harry, only he didn't send the spell back at the professor. "Black-Krum." Viktor was dismissed and Draco called up. The professor wasted little time, and, before Draco was set, sent the spell at him.

"Protego." Draco shielded the spell with ease. Ivanova changed it up and threw a silent disarming curse at Draco. Draco responded by silently casting the shielding charm.

"Dismissed." Professor Ivanova called, sending Draco back to his desk. He went and tested the rest of the class before allowing them to cast on their own. He would randomly throw the curse at students. After being hit with a stinging hex at least four times, the duelers managed to keep their focus everywhere and always cast the Protego charm. A few of the students were not hit at all - Draco, Harry, Viktor, Ivan, Nadia, Filip and three other first years. Saiph was hit twice before she managed to gain control over the charm.

"Potter, Krum, Black-Krum, stay after." He gave the order to the students as the rest were dismissed. The three cousins moved to the front of the classroom and stood at attention in front of Ivanova's desk. "I'm going to name several spells- if you can cast it, reply with yes," Ivanova spoke. They knew that by 'cast' he meant nearly or fully silently.

"Disarming curse," Was his first try.

"Yes, sir." The boys replied together.

"Binding spells."

"Yes, sir."

"Body-Bind curse."

"Yes, sir."

"Blasting curse."

"Yes, sir."

"Furnunculus."

"Yes, sir."

"Expulso."

"Yes, sir."

"Incarcerous."

"Yes, sir." This went on for a laundry list of spells. Once they reached fourth year spells, their confirmations were a bit more scattered, but they could reply yes confidently to even a few seventh year spells.

"The Patronous charm?" At this, he looked up at them instead of at his notes.

Harry was the only one to answer, "Not fully. I can create the white mist aspect."

"You're all being moved into fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will be moved to second year charms. Dismissed," he didn't give them room to say anything. He gave them a slip to give to the Herbology professor. They left the classroom, exchanging looks with each other. They weren't exactly sure what to say.

* * *

"Passes," The Herbology professor said as soon as they stepped through the door. The held out the passes to her. She took them and directed them to their seats. She was tall nearly six feet, with short blond hair and hazel eyes that looked out at the class shrewdly. She read over the passes and nodded at the three.

"Professor Charzov?"

"Yes, Mr. Polzin? She answered.

"My Devil's Snare is trying to kill me." The whole class looked over and saw that the boy's devil snare was wrapping around his feet and was moving up to his waist.

"Ignisazuels," Professor Charzov's spell created a ball of blue flame that floated over to the devil's snare, which retreated quickly under the threat of flame.

"Detention, Mr. Polzin. You were all taught to cast the spell on Tuesday." Professor Charzov chastised him.

"Oh, come on," Polzin said under his breath.

"Watch it or that will be two detentions, Mr. Polzin," She added. Some of the students snickered.

"Pull out your books and turn to page twenty," Professor Boddason called the third years and Harry to attention. They had been started on Norse runes last week, as examples of some were readily available in Durmstrang and the surrounding areas. Harry had been given Professor Boddason's old text book. The book was well used, but still in great shape.

Professor Boddason scrawled some runes on the blackboard, "Mr. Bezus, translate."

"Fire, ice, earth, water, and sun?" The last word was spoken as a question.

"Not sun," He paused, looking around the room, "Anyone? Mr. Potter." He called on Harry, who had raised his hand.

"Light," Harry answered.

"Correct - light and sun have a subtle difference here on the tail." He pointed out his meaning on the rune. He went through the routine three more times before he moved on to another subject.

"Now, most people use runes in schemes or wards – however, there is another, less-known use. It is, in my opinion, the easiest way. You can charge single runes, like the ones you just named, to perform a localized reaction." He let his words sink in and a student raised her hand. She was one of two girls in the class. "Yes, Miss Devych?"

"What do you mean by charge, sir?"

"The same feeling that fills you when you cast a spell can be channeled into the rune," Professor Boddason elaborated. "Those of you who know Occlumency will find this much easier. Watch," he drew the Norse rune for fire. He touched his wand to it and charged it, when he withdrew his wand the rune lit up with a flare. "Anyone want to try?"

Harry raised his hand - he felt the need to prove himself to the older students. Professor Boddason waved him up to the front of the class. Harry drew the Norse rune for ice on Professor Boddason's desk, as instructed. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, considering he had never tried this with this particular rune. He channeled his magic through his wand and the rune glowed a faint blue. He pulled his wand away and a thick icicle rose from the desk. The class eyed Harry with a new respect, rather than the contempt they'd shown when he'd walked in yesterday.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Anyone else?" Professor Boddason asked. "Mr. Sydorchuk, come on up." Professor Boddason let him have the chalk. Ruslan took the chalk from his professor. He thought for a minute and drew the Norse rune for shadow. He closed his eyes, sinking into his Occlumency. He found his magic and pushed it through his wand and into the rune. "Enough," Professor Boddason called softly. Ruslan opened his eyes, saw the rune was glowing, and removed his wand. A dark shadow rose from the desk and Ruslan examined it - he placed his hand in the shadow and it disappeared from view. Professor Boddason let out a soft clap, "Nicely done, Mr. Sydorchuk. Now, I want you all to try it at your desks." He handed out chalk to each of the students. "If you have trouble channeling your magic, try performing a spell you know, and focus on the feeling inside you as you do."

By the end of the period the majority of the class was able to use the simple runes. Most of the class had already been taught either the basics of Occlumency, or were proficient at it, not that it was surprising- most pureblood families taught Occlumency. Those that hadn't been taught were slowly coming to terms with paying more attention to casting their other spells.

"Alright, by next class, I expect you to be able to perform the simple runes. Also, you need to translate a favorite poem or book passage into Norse runes. And no, one line poems do not count."

* * *

Harry, Viktor, Draco and Saiph made their way to Headmaster Hardrada's office. The four were anxiously climbing the spiraling stairs to the office. They came up to a landing that held two couches on either side of door. On either side of the door were two marble busts. The man on the right had a long beard, including a long moustache. The man's hair was long, reaching down to his shoulders. His shoulders were larger than the other bust's.

Harry looked at the name plate and let out a low sounding whistle, "Harald Hardrada, founder of Durmstrang Institute. 1065."

"This one is Sigurd the Strange, first Headmaster of Durmstrang. 1065," Draco read the name plate of the bust on the left. The bust of Sigurd had a narrower face than that of Harald Hardrada. Sigurd's bust showed the man with only a moustache, forgoing the beards they had come to see on portraits and statues around the school.

"Enter," The four heard the voice of their Headmaster from behind his office door. The door was opened by magic. Harry looked from his Headmaster's face to the bust on the right of the door. There was a faint resemblance, and Harry resolved to ask him about it on Saturday.

"Dragon, Viktor," Narcissa herded her sons in a hug.

"Pup," Sirius pulled Harry to him and gave him a half-hug and a fist bump. Vladimir gave both his boys and Harry a handshake.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at them, "Harry." She pulled Harry into a hug, which he returned with a smile.

"Aunt Cissy." Harry said before stepping back and allowing Saiph, who had been hiding behind the three boys, to be seen. "This is Saiph Lestrange." Harry introduced her. Narcissa and Sirius both gasped at how familiar she looked. "Saiph, this is Narcissa Krum nee Black, Sirius Black, and Vladimir Krum." Saiph just nodded at them.

"I believe we all know where this is going," Headmaster Hardrada drew the attention of the room, "but Professor Hastein has the Lineage Potion nonetheless." The potions professor stepped out of the corner of the room.

He handed Saiph's essay to her, "Some minor problems, but, overall, a good essay." Saiph took it with a nod, focusing on that rather than the people in the room. She was nervous and a bit weary of the adults, they were all dressed in fine clothes, and Narcissa had some subtle but obviously fine jewels on.

"So what do I have to do?" Saiph asked the question to the potions professor.

"I need a drop of blood." Professor Hastein pulled out a dagger. Saiph's eyes widened a bit - she was expecting a needle.

"Yeah, we don't use needles, kid," Sirius clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a big grin. Saiph gave a half grin, her nerves easing a bit. Professor Hastein took her hand and nicked a finger with the dagger. The blood dripped into the open potion vial, turning it a blue color. Headmaster Hardrada handed Professor Hastein a piece of parchment. Professor Hastein poured the potion on the parchment, and the blue was slowly soaked into it. Spider web like lines began forming on the page, organizing themselves into letters. A family tree going back four generations was shown, with Saiph at the bottom. Saiph looked at the parchment anxiously, unknowingly mirroring Narcissa, who was behind her.

"Daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black," Professor Hastein read aloud.

Saiph let out a breath and was pulled into a hug by Harry, "Told you you were family." He grinned a lopsided smile. Viktor smiled at her while Draco copied his cousin and pulled Saiph into a small hug. Narcissa surprised Saiph by kneeling down so she was at Saiph's height. She gently placed a hand on Saiph's cheek. She smiled sweetly at Saiph while looking Saiph in the eyes. Saiph slowly relaxed into Narcissa and pulled her into a small one armed hug.

"Welcome to the family, Pup-ette," Sirius laughed, "Get ready for the insanity."

Narcissa drew back and rounded on Sirius, "Sirius!" Harry pulled Saiph out of the firing zone and over to Vladimir as Narcissa berated Sirius. As Vladimir went to introduce himself, they all heard, "I swear you're more of a child now than thirty years ago."

Saiph giggled, the tension officially leaving her body as she watched Sirius squirm like a naughty five-year-old. She actually held her hand to Vladimir, "Saiph." She introduced herself.

Vladimir cracked a smile, "I'm your uncle Vlad. I heard from the three amigos here that you would need a place to stay? My wife's always wanted a daughter to spoil." Unbeknownst to Saiph, who was hugging Vladimir, the three boys' expressions hardened at Vladimir's words. Lucius Malfoy, after Draco had been born a boy, cursed Narcissa with a little-known spell that prevented her from conceiving again. Merlin help Malfoy if the boys were ever in England.

A voice cleared behind them, "If you would like, we can arrange the paperwork that will give you custody of Saiph?" Headmaster Hardrada asked.

Narcissa and Sirius turned back to Saiph, "Would you like that?" Narcissa asked as if she hadn't been fighting with Sirius at all.

Saiph smiled at Narcissa's demeanor, "I would." Narcissa's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Alright, we'll take care of the paperwork. Students, you may leave," Headmaster Hardrada dismissed the students.

* * *

"Welcome to the first proving duels of the year," Headmaster Hardrada called the students to order. The whole school was in the dueling classroom. At a command from the Headmaster, bleachers moved out from the wall spanning the entire length of the dueling portion of the room. In total, the four hundred and sixty students were seated comfortably; well, as comfortably as they possibly could in stone bleachers. "We have five duels today. The first is between two of our seventh years. Jarl Lena Wolf is being challenged for a supposed insult by Mads Ozil." Professor Ironside waved the two seventh years to the dueling platform.

"Bow," Professor Ironside's voice seemed to resonate throughout the room. Lena offered a somewhat sarcastic bow, giving the school a glimpse of the animosity between the two. Mads clenched his wand in his hand and bowed low. "Begin!" The command to start was given.

Lena immediately launched into a barrage of spells. The spells were vicious in nature and ripped through Mads shields. He dodged out of the way of the last spell, a bone-breaker, and cast back at Lena. Mads' piercing hex crashed into Lena's shield with force, causing her to falter. He followed it with a bone-breaking curse of his own. His spell was sent low and snuck in under her shield. Lena jumped the curse and fired three spells in quick succession, a bone breaking hex, a piercing hex, followed by a gouging hex. He deflected the bone-breaker, gritting his teeth and sending it wide. The piercing hex was dodged to his left but he stepped into the gouging hex. The hex dug into his left arm and he yelled out while he narrowed his eyes in pain. He was set on the defensive as Lena tried to capitalize on her advantage.

The Durmstrang students watching groaned collectively as Lena hit Mads. It was clear most of the school favored him. She sent curses flying at him with more speed than before. Her next curse missed but the second struck him again, this time opening a deep cut across his leg. Mads now had blood dripping from his arm and leg on to the platform below him. Mads was now dodging blood and curses, but Lena's spells were becoming wilder as she sped up. Mads conjured a black mist in front of himself and sent it at Lena obscuring her view. He heard her swear in German and zeroed in on her - she had not needed to move for most of the duel. Mads fired two spells; a concussive hex that covered the whole width of the platform, and a silent disarming hex. As the black mist cleared, he grabbed Lena's wand from the air. Lena was on the ground, having been knocked over from the blast of the concussive hex. She was moving sluggishly as she tried to get up to her feet. You could hear her groan as the school quieted down and the duel ended. She slowly got to her feet with a grimace, holding her head.

"Bow," Came the command from Professor Ironside. Both students managed shaky bows. They walked to the center of the platform, Mads limping as he did so. They stopped next to Professor Ironside, one on either side. "Winner, Mads Ozil!" Professor Ironside declared, grabbing his arm and lifting it up to the air. Cheers rang out from the crowd of students - Mads was well liked by most of the school.

Harry had watched the duel from the sidelines, as did Draco. They, along with the rest of the duelers, were not seated in the bleachers, but on a bench in front of the teachers, who were seated opposite the students. "So, that's what Durmstrang duels are like," Harry whispered to Draco.

"No different than at home," Draco replied quietly.

"I expected some dark arts, though," Harry said.

"Neither of them have that class. However, your opponent is." Draco cracked a smirk at his cousin.

"Well, I know my dark arts," Harry shrugged. Draco chuckled under his breath. They quieted for a few minutes as the next duel started. It was between a fifth year and fourth year. They lacked the speed of the first duel, and also some of the power. Harry resumed his conversation, "Do you know what the supposed insult was?"

Draco nodded, "Ozil's father is in talks with Lena's for a marriage contract. Lena declared she wouldn't marry a man she could beat in a duel." Harry looked at his cousin disbelief. Draco just nodded to him, dead serious.

"It's a good thing Sirius never went here, if that's an insult," Harry grinned. Draco let out a small chuckle before going back to watching the duel as if it was an inconvenience. A winner was declared and Draco clapped in a disinterested way. Harry laughed to himself at his cousin's behavior - Draco hated showing people his true thoughts. Another duel came and went, with a sixth year having to be carried out on a stretcher to the hospital wing with a severely burned leg.

"Now, a proving duel between Gabor Megyeri and Draco Malfoy." Draco calmly walked up to the dueling platform.

"Alright, DRAKE!" Harry and Viktor let out a shout. It was followed by a Quidditch cheer by his other teammates and their friends. They clapped as Draco made his way up to the platform. Draco's demeanor put his opponent in a fit of a rage. Draco nodded at the professors and Headmaster in respect before doing the same to the students. His opponent was only focused on Draco's aloofness.

"Bow," Came the command from Professor Ironside, who stepped off the platform. Draco bowed slightly, his wand loosely held in his hand. Gabor bowed low taking his eyes off his opponent. Draco smirked and started twirling his wand, to everyone besides the transfiguration professor it simply looked like he was messing around. "Begin!" Came the command. Draco dodged a spell and brought his wand up in motion. Draco, unlike his opponent, studied his foes. For instance, he knew Gabor had a fear of spiders, tarantulas, to be exact. Draco easily dodged another spell. He finished his transfiguration, dodging another spell with a slight smile on his face. Gabor went to fire another spell but he slowly realized something was on his head. Whatever was on his head was hairy and crawling. He slowly stopped casting and focused on the creepy- crawly things. To his utter horror, a hairy leg appeared in his vision, and then the body of a tarantula. He let a shriek out of his mouth that would have been more proper coming from a three-year-old girl. He dropped his wand as he tried to fling the tarantulas off. Draco calmly cast a silent Stupefy spell at the shrieking boy, knocking him out, as well as back, about five feet. Draco ended his transfiguration spell and summoned the boy's wand to him. Professor Ironside hid a smile and woke the second year up. Forgetting where he was, the boy immediately placed his hands on his head and sighed when he found only hair.

"Winner: Draco Black-Krum," Professor Ironside raised Draco's hand, declaring him the winner.

"That's how you do it!" Harry cheered along with his Quidditch teammates. They clapped and hollered as Draco walked back to his family's side. Draco gave a slight nod to everyone before retaking his seat.

"Our last duel of the day is another proving duel," Headmaster Hardrada announced. "Mr. Luka Petrovic has challenged Mr. Harry Potter." Cheers came from the students as the two walked up to the platform. The loudest were for Harry, from his family and teammates.

Harry eyed his opponent, who was cockily waving to the crowd. Harry nodded to the crowd and his professor while Luka did the same, only his nod to the students featured a sneer. "Bow!" Professor Ironside snapped out mostly at Luka. Harry bowed the same way Draco had, never taking his eyes off Luka. Luka mimicked him, smirking at Harry the whole time. "Begin!" Came the order from Professor Ironside, immediately after Harry rose from his bow.

"Reducto," Luka's first spell streaked towards Harry. Harry batted the spell away with a silent Protego spell. Luka snarled and fired three spells in quick succession

"Sagitto, Deffodio, Reducto," He shot at Harry. The first sent three arrows flying at Harry, as if fired from a crossbow. Harry used a banishing charm on the arrows and sent them flying back at Luka. He used a Protego spell to deal with the other two. Luka hit the ground to avoid the arrows. Harry waited for Luka to get back up - he wanted to see how far he could push the other boy. Harry gave a lopsided grin as he pushed himself up.

Luka sneered, "Decapritare." The firmly dark decapitation spell shot from his wand, but the third year had no control over it. It fired wide, and its dark nature sent it through the shield surrounding the platform. Harry's eyes darkened; he heard Headmaster Hardrada block the spell from the students.

Finally Harry fired back - he silently cast the Bombarda hex at Luka's feet. Luka was blown from the platform as it exploded He was thrown into the shield, bouncing off it, and was tossed back onto the shrapnel-ridden platform, something that was supposed to be impossible. His wand had dropped over the edge of the platform. Pieces of wood pierced his body, and he let out a groggy cry as he fought to remain conscious. Harry walked down the platform with his wand held at the ready.

He knelt by the injured boy, "You idiot!" Harry had a fierce expression on his face as he spoke to the boy, "You could have killed someone just to prove you could beat me." Harry spit down by the boy and summoned his wand. Professor Ironside ended the duel and Madam Armason, the healer of the school, rushed to Luka. Professor Ironside took Harry's hand and raised it as the winner. Harry shook his head as he was cheered on.

He looked up at Headmaster Hardrada, who was looking furiously at the boy being moved to the Hospital Wing. He turned to Harry and nodded in his direction. Harry gave a sheepish grin as he eyed the platform and turned back to the Headmaster. Hardrada gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, telling Harry silently that it was okay.

"You alright, cuz?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah. What kind of an idiot casts a decapitation curse when he can't handle it, anyway?" Harry snarled back. Draco just laid a hand on his cousin shoulder and didn't respond to the question.

* * *

"Enter," Came Headmaster Hardrada's call as Harry entered the waiting room in front of his office the next day. Harry entered his office and sat down, as directed by the headmaster.

"I was impressed with you yesterday, although most of the school probably underestimates what, exactly, both you and your cousin did," Headmaster Hardrada spoke. "Neither of you performed with particular flare, you simply bided your time. I expect you learned that from Vladimir and Mrs. Krum, rather than Mr. Black."

Harry quirked a smile, "Trust me, I learned plenty from Sirius. I just wanted to see how students duel here."

Headmaster Hardrada let out a laugh, "I look forward to seeing you duel more, then, especially in the end of the year tournament. But now I want to see what you can do with your wandless magic," He rose from his desk and motioned for Harry to follow him. He moved down into this private quarters, and they entered a living room where a statuesque blond women with clear blue eyes was sitting with a baby - she had an enthralling quality about her. Harry forced himself not to gape - the woman was a veela. Instead, he put his lopsided grin on his face. Hardrada shared a hidden smile with his wife at Harry's restraint.

"Mr. Potter, this is my wife, Artemisia. And my daughter," he was referring to the little blond angel sitting in Artemisia's lap, "Diana. My son will probably appear at some point - he's a Quidditch fanatic."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hardrada," Harry said, walking over and giving her hand a kiss. "Well, aren't you the charmer?" Artemisia gave him a smile.

"I can die happy now," Harry replied.

Headmaster Hardrada rolled his eyes, "Come on, Mr. Potter, we have work to do." Hardrada took Harry into a practice room, used for spell work by him and his wife. "Alright - can you do regular spells with your wandless magic?"

"Some, it's easier to make my magic just do what I want it to," Harry said rather cryptically.

"How about a demonstration, then? A bit more in depth than what you showed us?" Hardrada asked.

Harry nodded. He started by levitating a few objects, before he sent them spinning about the room. He controlled them individually and all at once at the same time. "Can you conjure something like a stuffed animal or toy soldier?" Harry asked.

Hardrada nodded and, with a wave of his wand, created a small army of toy soldiers. The little tin soldiers were even decorated in two sets of uniforms. One in blue, the other in Durmstrang red. Harry nodded his thanks and waved a hand over the soldiers. The two groups got into lines, standing in parallel with each other. The soldiers on the right shouldered their weapons as Harry focused on them. With another wave of his hand, the soldiers on the left mimicked their peers. A lead soldier raised a saber, and was followed by the rest of the soldiers in blue, readying their rifles. The red side followed, and then Harry waved his hand again. The red side fired on the blue, knocking over half the soldiers. The blue side fired back, and then the red side charged the blue.

Hardrada started clapping, "Impressive. Anything in a dueling situation, besides the lightning?"

Harry nodded, "Would you mind being a guinea pig?" He asked his headmaster.

"No," Hardrada kept his wand at the ready. "Go ahead."

Harry took his place opposite the headmaster, "I can use it to throw people back." He demonstrated by flinging his hand towards the headmaster. He conjured a shield, but it did nothing to stop him from being tossed back into the wall. "I should've warned you - spells don't really do anything to my wandless magic. Only physical objects seem to stop it."

Hardrada shook his head to clear it and stood up. He conjured a large wooden shield and strapped it to his arm. "Alright, what else do you have?"

"Just the lighting. I've tried controlling bigger bolts, or more than one at a time, with pretty bad results."

"Such as?"

"I burned down half our house," Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"I take it that that's why our meeting was at the Krum house?"

Harry nodded, "Sirius was trying to help me with it. We were outside, but I lost control of the storm pretty early on."

Headmaster Hardrada nodded and banished his shield before sitting cross-legged on the floor, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Harry took a seat across from him.

"Do you have any other issues with wandless magic? It seems more natural to you than a wand." He said as he rested his hands under his chin.

"It does seem to come easier, at least with some aspects of it," Harry replied, after thinking for a moment. "Apparently, I've been doing it since I was a baby. But things like Transfiguration seem to be impossible for me to perform wandlessly."

"If I'm not mistaken, Transfiguration seems to be a subject you struggle with," Headmaster Hardrada asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. I have to work on it a lot."

"So, your magic with a wand follows the same pattern as your wandless magic." Headmaster Hardrada concluded. "How did you know you could produce lightning?"

"I got struck by lightning when I was four. Nothing happened to me except for the fact that I started playing with little lightning bolts. Aunt Cissy freaked out," Harry laughed. Headmaster Hardrada let out a small chuckle.

"Do you ever feel tired after using your wandless magic?"

"At first, with most of them - except the lightning," Harry answered. "Now, not so much."

"Alright, I want to work with you on everyday spells, as well as what you can already do. Every Saturday. And, whatever you do, do not use your wandless magic on other students. You'll end up being treated like an experiment. If you feel an absolute need to do it, keep your wand in your hand. Come on, you can eat with us." Headmaster Hardrada invited.

"Sir?" Harry asked a bit hesitantly. "Why do you care?"

Hardrada stared at Harry searchingly for a full minute, before rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. His arm bore a rune scar in the shape of an olive tree. "Combat magic comes naturally to me. I also have an innate ability to be able to persuade people to see my point. I knew that scar wasn't just a scar."

"Is every rune scar tied to the Ancient Greeks?" Harry asked thinking of his lightning bolt and the olive tree being a symbol of Athena.

"No. The lightning bolt isn't just a symbol of Zeus, but many other gods throughout history. It represents power. The scars each have a meaning tied to the bearer. I believe mine represents my Greek heritage."

"I thought you were related to Harald Hardrada?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I am, through a bastard line," Headmaster Hardrada answered. "He spent many years in exile, as a mercenary for the Byzantine Empire."

They were interrupted by a five-year-old grabbing hold of Harry, "Holy crap, you're part of the Black Line!" He shouted at top speeds while bouncing up and down.

"Erik!" His father called him to attention. The five year old looked at his father and bowed his head. "Calm down, please."

"Sorry, da," He said, before turning back to Harry.

"Do you think Bulgaria's going to qualify for the next World Cup? I don't think Norway's going to get very far." The little blond haired boy with blue eyes said, looking up at Harry.

"I think we'll have a chance in the next one," Harry answered in good humor. Harry had said almost the same thing when he had been introduced to Georgi Levski for the first time.

"Do you think you'll get a call up for the 94' games?" Erik asked.

"I hope I can, but that would mean a lot of work on top of school. We'll see what happens."

"Erik, let the boy eat," Artemisia said with a soft smile.

"Yes, mama," Erik said as if it caused him pain.

"Take a seat, Harry." Headmaster Hardrada gestured for him to join them at the table.

**A/N: Sorry guys I forgot to put in the line-breaks last chapter. I wanted to give you guys a comparison between Hogwarts and Durmstrang with this chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to speed up first year or keep going, it will be a bit faster pace anyway with the next chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**AM**


End file.
